A Solar Eclipse
by Flameshield
Summary: [Dekaranger] 3 years after deleteing Aberea, 2 years after helping the Magirangers, the Deka team is faced with Past, Present, and Future problems
1. Trouble at Home

**A Solar Eclipse  
**_Attack of the Past, trouble in the present, the future unclear.  
_By – Flameshield

Disclaimer – I do not wish to own anything anyone else thinks of, it's because of them that I make this stories that swirl until I can get them down.

However…  
Sunt, Kris, Rufus, Rose, and Tank of Planet Anubis are mine  
Dekaranger Dekapurple specialist Yasu is mine  
And anyone who wishes to use them please ask for permission  
With that said in done, I hope this story turns out well.

* * *

**Prologue: Trouble at Home**

_Planet Anubis… Home planet of Doggie Kruger…_

A Black dog is walking through the halls of Dekabase to the exit. The cool winter has settled across the land and everyone wore a heavier jacket outside. Stepping outside, the black dog looks about. He was suppose to be on patrol with his teammate and girlfriend, but she had fallen to a cold and didn't want to risk having him get it.

Walking down the road, he couldn't help but think of one friend he hasn't seen in many years. In fact, no one has seen in except maybe his Chief, but he doesn't say anything. When he had last saw him, he wore a gold badge and had a sweet looking sword. He stayed for maybe a year before Head Chief called him back and Planet Anubis never heard or saw him again.

The black dog had faith though. In his spiritual visits to the gates of afterlife he never saw the Guard Dog of Hell with the Griffin Guard of Hell. Ever since that one case three years into his friend's career, the sprit within his friend revealed himself to everyone.

Coming back to the present, the black dog looks around his normal patrol route. The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon as he reached the point where he turns around and heads back to the Dekabase. The white grass swayed gently with a breeze as he heads back to base, still on the look out for trouble. Being a Dekaranger had its ups and downs, but he didn't mind it at all, in fact Planet Anubis was one of the few planets that does not want the Dekasuits for the Dekarangers.

Two hours have past since he left the base to go on patrol when he returned. Hanging up his coat he continues on to the Dekaroom to report. Once inside he spots his comrades lounging around, unsure of what to do with themselves.

"I just got back from patrol, nothing to report." The black dog said, sitting next to the white dog.

"Good to hear." An elderly dog said, wearing a uniform to show his Chief status, "Cause a case popped up half an hour ago down in the west district."

"West District? By that Curry shop?" the purple dog asked.

"Correct, Rose." Their Chief said, "In fact, that Curry shop has been robbed repeatedly for a couple of days, the owner says some shifty character has been the cause. That is the case that came in."

"So all we have to do is find the culprit and arrest him." The dark blue dog asks

The chief nods.

"Well then, lets get started." The purple dog says, getting up, "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can all just hang out."

"Right on Rose, let's go team." The dark blue dog says, and then the team heads out. The other three followed closely. They all got into a jeep and headed to west district curry shop.

"Any of you missing Doggie as much as I am?" the black dog ask during the ride.

"Yeah," the dark blue dog said, "haven't heard from him in forever."

"He's who made our team, right Rufus?" Rose asked, "at least, functional."

"Doggie made us who we are today." The white dog said, her voice just as sad, also holding signs of her having a cold, "I wonder if Head Chief could locate him."

"We shouldn't bother him unless something happened that Doggie needs to know about." Rufus said, "you said it yourself Kris, Gold Badge means more work and less time to hang out."

"Oh yeah." Kris said sheepishly as Rufus pulled the jeep to a stop outside the curry shop.

"Ruf, isn't this were we met Doggie?" the black dog asks.

"Come to think of it, it is." Rufus said, "Holding back a murderer until we could get to the scene."

"Quit hanging out in the past and let's get this mission started." Kris called, but the two didn't seem to hear her. "Rufus, Sunt, let's go!"

Both turned their head to her, both muttering a sheepish apology, and quickly followed the girls into the curry shop. Aromas filled the shop as they walked over to the counter to chat with the owner.

"Hi, welcome to Tracer's Curry shop, how can I help you?" the man asked.

"Special Police, we're here to chat with the owner about a incident." Rufus said, taking his leadership role he always had.

"He's out back, been waiting for you guys for a hour now."

"Alright, thanks." Rufus said, then lead the team to the back.

When they got into the back, the owner quickly motioned them over to his side. Silently they went over and looked over his shoulder to see video footage, clearly of when the curry shop was being robbed. After watching it, Rose looks thoughtful.

"Looks like someone we caught and has recently been released." She says softly.

"Well, we could always stay overnight and catch him red handed." Kris said.

"No, because he is probably a regular and now that he knows we are on the case he won't come." Sunt said, "You said in the report he was a shady character, do you recognize the person?"

"Yes, corner table by the door, he's there now if you hurry." The owner said, "I only know it's him because he always snatched money from my vault before you caught him last time with a lad's help."

"I thought I recognized the culprit from somewhere." Rufus said, then hurried back into the dinner. The team quickly follows. They soon find the suspect and surround him.

"Oh, just you guys." He said, looking at them, "You guys don't change much, do you?"

"We have you on account for robbing this place." Rufus says.

"Prove it."

Kris took out her license, "I'm glad we accept these little devices, their really something." She says, then holds it at him, "Accusation for robbing the curry shop, Judgement." In a few seconds it convicted him guilty.

"Alright, alright, fine." He said, "I've got to survive out there too, that's why I did it."

"Back to the cell for you pal, you do the crime you pay the time." Rufus says, pulling out some cuffs, "Let's go."

The dog obeyed willingly, not wanting to get in trouble with them again like he did last time many years ago when a mere street rat stopped him until they could get to him.

Later inside the Dekaroom, the team gathered around talking about the older days. Sunt's topic of Doggie stirred many memories. Everyone wondered how he was and what he was up to. The day was also growing late as the sun slowly starts to set. By this time, their Chief, Tank, had retired to his room.

"How you feeling Kris?" Sunt asks, looking at the white dog.

"Better, but I still have a bad cough." She replies. Her voice somewhat sore.

"So we should be able to do morning patrol together soon?"

"Probably tomorrow." She replies, then snuggles into his grasp

Rufus and Rose only smiled at the sight. As the last ray of the sun vanishes from the window, the Dekarangers retired themselves to bed for a warm night sleep.

When the aroused with the sun, the base was in chaos. Sunt looks around, and then stopped one of the workers.

"What the hell is going on?" he asks.

"It's the Chief, medics are trying to save him… he entered a stroke maybe an hour ago."

The rest of the team froze. It wasn't a freeze in shock, they knew Tank was at risk, it was a freeze in fear. If Tank died, then they had no way of telling Kruger.

_Planet Earth… Where Doggie Kruger is stationed…_

It was a familiar sight to him. It was just like the night he revealed that he could transform into Dekamaster, except instead of Ban, Tetsu now stood in front of him, ready to fight with his Justice fist style. To his left once again stood both Hoji and Sen, he wondered if they worked on their weaknesses. To his right were Jasmine and Umeko, he wondered if they fixed their fighting style and increased their attack.

Tetsu suddenly grabbed his brace throttle, ready to attack. He watched him, knowing full well that he will call out his attack. Dekamaster watched the specialist carefully.

"Super Lightning Fist!" Tetsu called.

Dekamaster watched with an eagle's eye. The other Dekarangers couldn't tell if Tetsu had hit or missed, though missing would be very unlikely. After a minute, Tetsu grabs his arm and holds back his pained surprise.

"Isn't that punch suppose to reach the speed of light?" Dekamaster ask, looked at Dekabreak.

"Yes." He replied.

"You fell just short."

Everyone else gasped; they couldn't believe their ears. They knew that Dekamaster was good, but this was beyond expectations.

"I'd better tighten up again then." Tetsu said. Dekamaster nodded, and then turned to Hoji and Sen while drawing his sword.

"Let's see if you took my advice or not." He said, then they charged at him.

Dekamaster was more interested in seeing if Hoji gave himself some defense, so he attacked him first. Hoji was able to block and dodge the attacks, but Kruger knew he could do better. When Hoji let Sen jump off of his linked hands, he came flying down at Kruger, who once again caught the attack, then dodged Hoji while pinning him again with his sword against Hoji's neck.

"Better, but plenty of room for improvement." He said.

"Right." They said, then he let him go. Walking over to the girls, he cocks his head.

"We've been working real hard." Umeko says.

"We'll show you how much." Jasmine comments, before both charged forward.

Batting away their D-Sticks and backing up, Kruger noted that they were indeed much stronger. Flaws were still evident, such as Jasmine's angle of attack and Umeko's jitteriness interfering with her attacks. After a minute, he has both on the ground and tells them his sightings. After telling them, they all gathered together and looked at Kruger.

"This time when you attack as a team, I want you at your best." Kruger said, "Right now you want to catch me for interrogation."

"Roger." They said, then charged forward, only to stop when the simulation shut down.

"Swan? What's going on?" Kruger asks, a dog replacing Dekamaster.

"You have an important message from Numa O, he says it cannot wait." She replies.

Sighing, Kruger exited the simulation room, followed by everyone else. Once inside the Dekaroom, the monitor came to life. Doggie took in the fact that Numa looked sad.

"What's wrong Chief?" he asks calmly.

"I recently got a message from Planet Anubis," the avian said, the dog perked right up. "Apparently, Tank has passed away today, a stroke taking his life."

Doggie's knees collapse right from underneath him, causing him to fall to his knees. When he became a chief, Doggie would always look back on how Tank guided the team and fitted it into his practice, Tank was a role model he would never forget. The news, though, was still enough to weaken him like it did. Not very often did he let his emotions get the better of him.

"Your comrades wanted you to come to the funeral, but they don't know you're a chief." Numa continued. "If you go as is, they will think of you as the new chief."

"I… I still have my other uniform." Doggie muttered. Swan placed a hand on his shoulder, knowing how hard it was to hear what he did.

"Pack your chief uniform as well, Kruger, for the funeral." Numa said, "Meanwhile, I want you to get to know them again and see if you can decide who would make a fine chief out of their group."

"I'll be going too." Swan said, "I talked with Tank before, so I wouldn't be an exact stranger."

"Very well." Numa said, then cut the transmission.

Doggie manages to get back on his feet and walk out of the dekaroom. Entering his room, he puts a simple bag on his bed and put his uniform in it. He then walks over to his closet and pulls out some armor and a white jacket with the star colored in black. He then places six black straps around his silver pants, as well as a belt with a gun hostler on it, as well as a place to put his license. Walking over to his desk, he pulls out a case and opens it, revealing a gold badge much like Tetsu's. Putting it on the jacket, he picks up the bag and steps out and heads for the hanger. He was to leave as soon as he could.

Everyone was waiting by the ship as he entered the hanger. Swan stood just inside the ship's door as he stopped in front of the team.

"I expect this place to still be standing when I return, try not to bang up the dekamachines too much if you have to use them." He said, looking at them all, "Keep in mind that Dekabase Robot is still under repair, so don't let the base come under attack."

"Any idea how long you'll be gone?" Sen asks

"No." Doggie said, walking to the ship, "Any mishaps are to be reported to Chief Numa while I'm gone."

"But won't Chief Numa be going to the funeral as well?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes, but we don't know when the funeral will be." Doggie said, "he'd show up on that day, since HQ is close to Planet Anubis."

"Understood, leave everything to us." Hoji said.

Doggie nodded, then entered the ship with Swan. Both sat down for the long trip to Anubis.

* * *

I've been thinking about this one for a while, and i'm working on it slowly, but i decided to post it up to see what people think about it. Thanks for reading.


	2. Planet Anubis

**Chapter Zero: Planet Anubis**

_Special Police HQ…_

"What do you mean three culprits you have been chasing for six months are heading for Earth?" Chief Numa asked, looking at the female on the other side of his desk.

"Those three overtook me, before losing consciousness, I heard them saying something about Planet Earth." The female said. She wore a purple uniform and held a gold badge. Her medium length brown hair flowed down her back with a single braid on her right side. Her sharp gold eyes stared right into the avian's eyes as she spoke. "If I go to Earth, I can attempt to stop them again."

"Very well, but I must warn you now that their Chief has taken and unexpected vacation to visit his home world, so he will be unavailable for some time." Numa said.

"Understood, I'll leave immediately." She said, then took her leave.

"I hope she knows what she is doing." Numa thought as he sat back in his chair.

_Dekabase of Planet Anubis…_

"Rufus, we have an incoming shuttle requesting landing." Kris said, looking over to the dark blue dog.

"Give it to them." He said softly. The death of Tank shook them to the core, and they were struggling to stay together.

"Right." She said, then she passed the word. The return message, saying the 'copy that', also held a more personal message, "Hey, Rufus, they want us to meet them when they land in about half an hour, all four of us."

"Why?" the dark blue dog asks, looking over to Kris.

"They don't say." Kris said while contacting the other two, "but we might as well."

"Yeah, I'll head down there now, you and the other two can meet me down there."

"Sure thing." Kris said.

Rufus got up from the seat he was at, which once belonged to Tank, and headed to the hanger. Because the team was at a loss, they haven't had time to schedule Tank's funeral, for now the body rested in a funeral home. Sitting at one of the benches in the hanger, Rufus closes his eyes.

Twenty-five minutes later Sunt, Kris, and Rose joined him. They all waited for the shuttle to land. Those final five minutes dragged by slowly as they sat there, waiting. They didn't know who was coming, Rufus thought it was Numa, Kris thought of a new chief, Rose was thinking a representative from HQ, while Sunt thought of Doggie.

Finally the hanger bay doors opened, and the shuttle landed. The shuttle was a model that none of the Anubis Seijin was familiar with. The door on the side opened and out came a cheerful sight for the team.

"Doggie!" Kris screamed, and rushed over to give him a hug. The light blue dog quickly returns it, knowing how happy the team was to see him. It wasn't long before the other three joined in, giving him a group hug.

"Hey guys." Doggie said gently, finally prying free from their grasp. "Sorry about not keeping in touch."

"It's alright, tough guy." Rose said, "we figured you were too busy to."

_If only you knew._ Doggie thought as Swan came out of the Shuttle. "If it's alright with you guys, I brought along a friend of mine."

"It's cool." Rufus said, "Let's go to the Dekaroom to talk." Doggie nodded and let his comrades lead him and Swan to the Dekaroom.

"Hey Doggie, where's that cool looking sword of yours?" Sunt asks as they walk.

Doggie pulled his Master License out and opened it to reveal a hologram image of his Dekasuit. "Right there." He pointed to the sword on the hologram.

"You wear a Dekasuit." Rufus commented, glancing back at it. "Doesn't it hurt your muzzle?"

"No, not really." Doggie says, closing the license and putting it away, "So long as the suit is made correctly, it shouldn't bother your body."

"Cool, but I think we'll remain without the suits." Rufus said.

"That's fine." Doggie said, "Planet Anubis hasn't had villains like what some of the other planets I've visited have."

"What planet has had the worse?" Kris asks, as they enter the Dekaroom.

"Planet Earth three years ago had a really bad year." Doggie said, taking a seat, "Rain Seijin Abrera supported many attacks before he was finally deleted."

"Oh, I heard about that." Rose said, "Earth had been a news highlight, but the newscaster never mentioned any names."

"That's right, I thought I recognized that suit." Sunt said suddenly, "So you were there?"

"Yes, I was." Doggie said, "But what has been happening on Anubis, since we all know the happenings of Earth."

The group entered the dekaroom. "Nothing really, it's been quiet." Rufus said, "the occasional robbery, the rare kidnapping, and the average murder case."

Doggie smiled as the group fell into the normal chatter.

...A Solar Eclipse...

Inside one of the guestrooms later that evening, Swan and Doggie settle in. It almost reminded Swan when she and Doggie first went to Earth and were waiting for the Dekabase to be built. Of course, that was a while back. Swan glanced out the window and saw the sun starting to set.

"Will you be alright by yourself for a bit?" Doggie asks, standing by the door.

"Why?" Swan asks, catching the bag he tossed her.

"I want to talk with the man they have in a holding cell here, since Rufus says they imprisoned him for robbing." He says, opening the door.

"I should be fine." Swan said.

"Alright, I'll be back later tonight." Doggie says, then walks out the door.

Walking down to the prison, Doggie looks for the man. It was the same man he delayed from escaping the police back a few hours before his career started. Back then he was imprisoned for murder. Stopping in front of the cell on the guards told him, he looks in at the lonely figure inside. He was lying on his back staring at the ceiling.

"You want a second chance?" he asks, "I can cut your time in here right now if you do."

"That voice…" the man said, sitting up, "I recognize it from somewhere."

"You were the one asking if I had a death wish." Doggie said.

"You've changed from a street rat I once knew you as." He said, walking over. The brown dog seemed a little antsy.

"Yeah, well, we all change, I think." Doggie said, "Now, will you accept my offer?"

"If you can also find me a job, then yeah."

"The owner of the curry shop still the same person I knew many years ago?" Doggie asked, unlocking the cell door.

" 'Lieve so." He said, stepping out, "Why?"

"He pays well." Doggie said, leading the dog out of the base. "I can probably convince him to let you get a job there, if you're in need of a job and money." Doggie said as they took a walk. "You just have to promise me that you won't cause any more trouble, it's not often someone changes from bad to good in the mortal realm."

"How do you know that?" The anubinoid asked, looking at the light blue dog beside him.

"Don't worry about that." Doggie said as they walked, "You'd just freak out."

"Like I'm not already." He replied, "Name's Rick, by the way."

"Nice to learn you name." Doggie said, "Doggie's mine."

"Doggie? That's a… ridiculously cool name." Rick said.

"Yeah, well, I don't mind it." Doggie said as the two entered the West District Curry Shop. He walks right up to the counter and spots the person he wants' to talk with. "Aleric." He calls gently, and the older dog walks over.

"Can I help you?" he was staring at Rick with a sadden look.

"I want you to give him a job here." Doggie said, "I know he has robbed this place, but he really wants to turn a new leaf."

"Sure thing, Doggie, I think I can handle that." Aleric said, "He can start right away, if he desires."

"Please." Rick said.

"Jasmle, teach Rick the ropes." He called to a female in the back.

"Sure thing." She called happily.

"Curry to go?" Aleric asked, looking at the light blue dog.

"Make it two." Doggie said, "I have someone with me that I left back at the Dekabase."

"It'll be like the olden days, free for you because of your dad's final wishes."

"Thank you." Doggie said as he took the two helpings of curry with him.

It didn't take him long to return to the room he and Swan were sharing. He spotted Swan working on the flaws of his suit as he walked in, the stars outside the window hidden by the rooms lights. He placed one of the helpings of curry next to her as he walked over to the couch and sat down, turning the TV on to SPD news.

"Thank you Doggie." Swan said, taking a break to eat her curry.

"No problem." Doggie said, watching the TV. "How's the suit?"

"Well, I managed to get your sword out, but it looks like the suit needs to be completely redone." Swan said, sitting next to him.

"Well, seeing that we are going to be here a while, you can work on it, right?"

"It'll keep me busy." Swan replied, "This curry's good."

"I still think Earth makes it better for some reason." Doggie said. Swan smiled. Doggie turned the TV off and got up. "Well, I'll see you in the morning." He said before slipping into one of the two beds.

"Goodnight." Swan said, before going to turn the lights out.

...A Solar Eclipse...

Doggie was a little afraid to enter the dekaroom, hearing verbal fighting going on. He wondered what had snapped his friends as he got closer to the door. Swan was right behind him as he got closer, the doors finally detecting his presence and opening. Doggie peaked in and saw Sunt trying to keep the peace while the girls' spaz. Rufus looked completely at a loss.

"Hey, calm down Rose, Kris." Sunt said, trying to separate the two.

They continued to yell at each other, their words meshed together and making no sense.

"HEY!" Doggie barked and all action stopped, the team staring at the light blue dog. Doggie mentally flinched, realizing that he nearly gave out his chief voice. "Since when did you become this uncivilized?"

"Since the stress became to much." Kris said softly. Doggie sighed.

"You guys need to work on those plans, alright, Swan can help you if you need it." Doggie replied gently, walking over, "Rose, Rufus, and I will do a patrol while Sunt and Kris work on the Funeral plans with Swan, maybe we can get some work done this way."

"Alright, I could use some exercise." Rufus said, getting up, "Let's go Rose."

"Okay." She said, then followed the two dogs out of the room.

"Let's get started." Swan said, "You need to decide what Tank would want, I'm just going to help design the whole thing."

"Alright." Sunt said, "I have a feeling that…"

"Who do you see as being a Chief around here?" Doggie asks Rufus and Rose as they walking in the cool spring air.

"What do you mean?" Rufus asked.

"I'm just wondering who you think could lead the Special Police, so Numa O doesn't have to find you a brand new Chief from a foreign planet."

"Sunt would probably say me, but I'm not the type of person to stay behind a desk with the paper work." Rufus said.

"You prefer the field any day, Ruf." Rose teased.

"What about you?" Doggie asked, looking at the purple dog.

"I'm no leader, remember that mission when Rufus was down and Tank asked me to be the leader, we failed big time." Rose said.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Doggie said, as the trio sat in the park. "What about either Kris or Sunt, though?"

"Kris… she can get on the sloppy side, and she tends to forget about team meetings." Rufus said truthfully. _Sounds like Umeko almost._ Doggie thought. "And Sunt… I don't know."

"He'd be a great Chief, he just doesn't see himself as one." Rose said.

"If Numa were to chose him, you think he could handle it?" Doggie asked.

"Probably." They both said. Doggie smiled.

_Looks like I have my man, I would've picked Sunt anyway considering how he can handle situations. _Doggie thought as he looked at the sky. "Don't let them know I talked about that with you guys, alright." He said.

"Sure, no problem." Rufus said.

"And I should let you know that they guy you imprisoned a few days ago now works at the curry shop he robbed from."

"What? When and how?" Rufus demanded.

"When, last night during sunset, how, I gave him another chance." Doggie said, getting up, "Not often do people want to turn around their life in the mortal realm."

"True." Rose said, "You'd know that better then anyone."

Doggie nodded. "Let's go back." He said, leading the two back to the base.

_Back at the base..._

"Well, I think we're done." Kris said, collecting the papers.

"That wasn't hard, now was it?" Swan asked, as she saw Sunt turn a TV on to SPD news. The highlight was about three wanted Criminals running around the universe, already approved for delete. "Hmm, didn't see this last night." Swan commented, walking over to the monitor.

"Wonder where they are hiding." Sunt said, "It says here they were last seen on Chiryo."

"Why were they on my home planet?" Swan wondered.

"Who knows, SPD isn't releasing any information." Kris said, "But someone should contact Numa about the date of the funeral."

"I'll do it tonight with Doggie." Swan said.

"That settles that." Sunt said, "Then we'll start getting ready for the whole thing at the end of the week."

"Good." A distant voice called, then the doors opened to the trio who left for patrol, "because as you know, I'm rather busy and have planets to assist." Doggie said.

"Are you neglecting us?" Kris asked, looking at the dog she considers her brother.

"Hell no," Doggie said, "But I'm rather busy, I can't always be here with you guys."

"Well, after this you promise to keep in touch with us?" Sunt asks the question in everyone's mind.

"I can't promise set times, but I'll see what I can do." Doggie says, then puts his arm around Kris, "For now, lets just focus on the funeral and getting past that without forgetting what Tank did for us."

"Yeah, definitely." Rose said, standing in Rufus' grasp as he held her close.

"Sunt, Kris, could I talk with you alone for a few minutes?" Doggie asked. He knew that Rufus and Rose both knew what he was going to talk about.

"Sure." Sunt said, then he and Kris followed Doggie out of the dekaroom. After a walk, Sunt looked at Doggie. "What's this about?"

"I'm just trying to figure out who out of the four of you would be a good person to chose to be the Chief." Doggie said calmly, "I don't think you want Chief Numa O to pick some foreigner from another planet who probably speaks in only the common language."

"Rufus, probably." Sunt said. _Just as the team leader thought. _Doggie thought to himself.

"Yeah, but Rufus doesn't seem to be that kind of guy." Kris said, looking at Sunt, "Me and Rose just can't keep organized at all."

"Leaving you." Doggie said, looking at his long time friend, "Think you could handle it if given to you?"

"I don't know." Sunt said, looking down, "I just don't see myself there."

Doggie pats Sunt on the shoulder, "But a lot of people do." He said before going back into the Dekaroom to round of Swan to head to their room for the night.

"Do you think I'm really capable?" Sunt asks Kris.

"I do." Kris said, peaking him on the cheek, "just see what it's like if you do get the job."

Sunt smiled, "Alright, but only if I get the job." He said.

_Doggie and Swan's room later that night..._

Doggie and Swan sat in front of the computer in the guestroom they had, the face on the monitor was Numa O's.

"So the end of the week, correct?" the avian asked to be certain.

"Correct." Swan said.

"And I have a chief for you." Doggie said.

"Who?"

"Sunt Moonrise, the current Dekablue of this planet."

"Ah, I've read his file, he's a good choice." The red-white eagle said, shifting through some papers. "By the way, Kruger, a specialist name Yasu has gone to Earth, I don't know if you have heard the news about Chiryo…"

"I saw the Headlights," Swan cut in, "But no details."

"…I see." Numa said, "Any ways, I'll fill you in a bit. Basically Yasu is after the three culprits that were on Chiryo, there they attacked females about your age, Swan, for reason unknown, Chiryo isn't releasing any footage or pictures."

"Understood, so she's stationed on Earth why?" Doggie asked.

"She heard that those three were going to Earth next, so she wanted to be a step ahead of them."

"I see… well then I guess we'll see you at the end of the week?" Swan asked.

"I'll be there." Numa reassured, then closed the line.

Doggie put his hands on Swan's shoulders, knowing exactly what was going through her head.

* * *

That's chapter zero for you, more on the way as i type them out over the days. 


	3. Returning Home

RyoTheSaiyan - the answer to your question will be revealed early in this chapter, glad your liking the story and how you continue to read it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Returning Home** Planet Anubis… Dekabase

Early on the morning of the funeral, Doggie gets up. Instead of putting on his dekablack uniform, he puts on his chief uniform. He would have to leave the base early to get to the funeral grounds before the Dekas of Anubis spotted him. He let Swan be, since she has had a rough couple of nights and she needed all the sleep she could muster. Swan and Doggie were leaving at the same time as Numa, sometime after the funeral, to get back to Earth and assist Yasu in any way possible. Checking the bags, he spots the case that Swan put his sword in after freeing it from his license. Smiling, he quickly leaves Swan a note of instructions and left the room. It didn't take him long to leave the complex and head to the curry shop for something to eat before making way to the funeral grounds to chat with a few other chiefs that most likely showed up for it. The warm spring deeply contrast the cool autumn that Japan was in at the moment.

Shaking his head clear of thoughts, he enters the shop and heads to the counter. He beats the counter like a drum as he waits for someone to come. _This place is open, it's just Aleric in the mornings, though. _Doggie thought as the familiar dog came up.

"Change in outfit?" Aleric noted.

"There is a planet called Earth out there in the vastness of space, I'm the chief of the SPD stationed there." Doggie said softly as Aleric put the curry on the counter.

"I see. Figured I close shop for a few hours and go, Tank was a good man." He said as he watched Doggie eat the curry.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Doggie said, "To think that no one in the Dekabase knows I'm a chief."

"Is that so they don't go thinking that you are replacing Tank?"

"You were always smart." Doggie said, "That's the exact reason."

"Well, it was good to see you again after so long, fate might not be so kind in the future." Aleric said.

"Hey, keep this in mind, Aleric." Doggie said, leaning it close, "Even if you pass away, talk with the Guard Griffin of Hell, he'll call the Guard Dog of Hell and you can communicate with me."

"I heard about that, and I'll keep that in mind." Aleric said, "You best get going before someone spots you, Sunt and Kris walk by here on patrol."

Doggie glanced at the clock. "When, normally?"

"Between 7 and 9." It was already 8, the funeral meeting was at 12, and the funeral was at 15. (Planet Anubis has 30 hours in a day, the 15th hour is noontime or midnight.)

"I'm good, as long as I have a place to hide." Doggie said, "I don't have to be anywhere for a little while."

"Alright, in back right now." Aleric said, opening the countertop to let Doggie inside, "and stay in the kitchen."

"Alright already." Doggie said, slipping into the kitchen just as Kris and Sunt walked in. He didn't realize that his friends came in to pick up some curry to take with them on the walk back. Staying hidden, he watches Aleric talked with the two dekas.

"Doggie hasn't stopped by, has he?" Sunt asked.

"Didn't know he was on the planet." Aleric said.

"Huh, I thought he came by the curry shop to let some criminal have a second chance." Kris said, "at least, that's what Rufus told us."

"I might've been off shift." Aleric said, "Or out of the shop."

"Oh, I see, well we'll be on our way now." Sunt said, then the duo left the building. Doggie waited a few minutes before easing out of his hiding place.

"Smooth."

"Well, I had a feeling you don't want to reveal your rank so soon." Aleric said, "Better get going then."

"See you later." Doggie said, before exiting the shop and heading to the funeral sight.

A short walk later, he spots some people around the grave. The coffin was still up as Doggie made his way over to it. Closed casket, but perhaps for the better. Letting his hand slid against the polished marble, he walks over to the other chiefs nearby.

"Anyone know when Chief Numa O is showing up?" he asks, looking at them.

"No, but he said he'll show up before the funeral." One person said, "Saying something about getting a few things before coming."

"I see." Doggie said. Glancing around, Doggie wondered how many commoners would show up, since Tank was well known throughout the whole planet.

_Tank's spirit wants to wait and hear what everyone has to say before I can take him to the gates of Heaven. _A voice echoed in his head. Doggie nodded to himself as he stares into the distance at nothing in particular.

...A Solar Eclipse...

A gentle shake broke Doggie out of his doze as he glances up. Seeing Numa standing there, a hand on his shoulder, brought Doggie back to the present. Shaking the sleep out of him, he wondered how long he had been napping.

"Still an hour before the funeral, but I just wanted to double check with out about Sunt." Numa said, answering Doggie's unanswered question.

"Positive, he has what it will take in the long run, I'm sure of it." Doggie said, standing up.

"Alright, I trust your judgement." Numa said, "I think I'll give you the honor of giving the uniform to Sunt, since you know him better."

"This is a privilege." Doggie said, taking the black uniform from Numa. He then looked out onto the field where many people have gathered. The team had the front seats, which was good and bad. "They haven't seen me yet, have they?"

"No, the other chiefs have been smart in hiding you behind them." Numa said.

"An hour is an awful long time to wait." Doggie thought aloud as he got up to stretch, "but it'll be worth it."

Much to Doggie's surprise, the hour flew by and he was settling down with the half a dozen other chiefs that came to say something about Tank. He would be the last to speak since he was going to get Sunt say a few things about Tank when he is made chief himself. Even that time seemed fast as it soon became Doggie's turn to speak.

"…And now I think I'll turn it over to Doggie Kruger." Numa said, he had gone up before Doggie to say a few things. Giving his head a shake, the light blue dog got up and walked to the podium.

"Before I say anything, no I am not replacing Tank as the new chief of Anubis." He stated, seeing many sadden faces, "I've actually been a chief for many years now stationed on another planet, hide that fact because I knew and Numa knew that you would just think I was replacement." Getting some jitters out, he looks out on the crowd. "What's to say that hasn't already been said about Tank… well I think it's safe to say that he was the very reason I found out more about me then I ever would, he's my role model, and a second… or third, father to me. I say that because of Aleric, the owner of the West District Curry Shop, is my Godfather.

"Tank got me into the Special Police when I was about 17, at that point I had spent a lot of time on the streets, stopping now and then at the curry shop. I joined up and Tank personally taught me the ropes to SPD and how things ran. A year or two later, it was discovered that I house the spirit of the Guard Dog of Hell, earning me the nickname Jigoku no Banken universally.

"He's my role model because many of my leadership roles I gained from being around him. On Planet Earth, where I am stationed, I treat each of the Dekas with respect and I try to learn their strengths and weaknesses, just like Tank did here many years ago.

"And finally, there is one last thing to do…" Doggie stared right as Sunt now. "Chief Numa has given me the privilege of announcing the new Anubis Branch Chief, part of the reason that I came home was to figure out who would make a good chief, so I spent some time with everyone and listened to their thoughts, and it seems that…. Rufus can breathe a sigh of relief, for it is Sunt Moonrise that will take the reigns that Tank had dropped."

Everyone clapped happily as Sunt walked up, bewildered that he was going to be the new chief. When he got up there, Doggie handed him the uniform. Sunt takes it and puts it on, then turns to the crowd.

"I should've seen this on coming when Doggie asked us who we thought would make a good chief for Anubis Branch." Sunt said, "Tank always said that I'd make a good leader from behind the desk since I'm not that strong, and now I get to experiment with that."

Numa walked over with a case in hand and passed it to Sunt, who took it and opened it. Inside was a jeweled badge like all the other chiefs wore. Putting it on, he shakes Numa's hand. Doggie smiled softly as he watched his friend get a pat on the back or insightful tips from the others.

Suddenly, his license beeped. Although Swan couldn't fix the license for him to transform into Dekamaster, he could get communications again. Grabbing it, he opens it up.

"It's me." He responses, Sunt walks over to listen in.

"_Boss, I hope you plan on returning, we just had an attack from three alienizers that some girl named Yasu said she was after!_" it was Jasmine's voice.

"I'm just about to leave," Doggie said, "Can you guys last another two days?"

"_Yeah, and make sure to bring Swan back with you, Yasu says her license is broken_."

"Like I'd leave her with the Anubis Seijin." Doggie joked, then closed the line. "Sorry I can't stay for the party I know you guys were planning, I have to return to Earth."

"I understand, Doggie, just try to keep in touch this time." Sunt said.

"No problem… Moonrise." Doggie teased, then headed off, meeting Swan in the crowed before vanishing.

"Why did he call me by my last name?" Sunt wondered.

"Because Kruger is like that." Numa said, walking over, "Actually, I call everyone by their last name usually."

"Oh." Sunt said.

_Planet Earth_

"Another two days?" Umeko said in disbelief, "Why so long?"

"It's a long trip from Earth to Anubis." Yasu said.

Yasu has long brown hair with a braid down the right side of her face. Her sharp gold eyes watch each member of Earth Branch as she absently adjusts her jacket. Her purple uniform is rare in the SPD force and having a gold badge shows her rank. Her license sits quietly on her belt.

"How would you know?" Hoji asked, curious.

"I've traveled Space more then I've spent time on ground, it's just something I know." Yasu said.

"I see." Sen said, "you're that kind of Deka that goes where you're more needed unless chasing a group of criminals."

"Yeah, that sums it up." Yasu said, sitting down, "Every planet I go to I learn something that'll help me in the long run, this is my first visit to Earth."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll learn something." Tetsu said, "Boss is very resourceful."

"Let's hope so, because at this point, I may need his insight." Yasu said.

The alarms went off again. Hoji got the location and the dekas moved out. They found only one of the three criminals that Yasu had been chasing, and she was quicky to identify him.

"Braze, he's a strong foe by himself and is difficult to counter." Yasu said softly, "he's Ratz left hand man, so watch yourselves."

"Roger." The team said, then headed out in their dekasuits.

As they approached Braze, the strange alienizer turns to them. "Noisy brats chased my prey away." He said.

"Didn't you know hunting for kills is illegal to do?" Tetsu asked, looking at him.

"All kinds of Dekas tried to stop me and my buddies, but no one has been successful."

"Well, your streak ends now." Hoji said, "Let's go!"

"Roger." The team said, then raced out to fight.

"Boring." Braze said, then pulled out a staff and swung it hard at Jasmine and Umeko. Both girls landed on the ground hard as the men attack.

"Fire Fist!" Tetsu called out, and fireballs were fired at Braze. The criminal blocked the fireballs as they came at him. "What?"

Sen and Hoji double-teamed and attacked with their D-Knuckles. They got in a few hits but were pushed away like a pile of empty boxes. The team struggled to their feet.

"Yasu wasn't kidding, he's tough." Umeko said, "and like when we faced the trio before, they attacked me and Jasmine first."

"It's because they are after women." Yasu said, walking up to the team. "They attack women, and kill those between the ages of 25-30, equivalent or exact."

"That's right, each species has a different life span." Sen said.

Yasu stood in front of the team, staring at Braze. "Oh, you again, you pesky bitch." Braze said.

"How many planets does this make for my chase… a dozen, 18?" Yasu wondered aloud, then drew her sword, "I might not have my suit, but I can give you a wound to show Ratz."

"Ha, you've done this countless times and we're scarless." Braze said, pointing a hand at Yasu, "What can you prove differently?"

"D-Sword Lunar." She says, ignoring Braze's comments. Holding the sword in her left hand, she stares him down.

"Bitch." He muttered, then charged forward. The dekas surround the area to make sure he doesn't try to escape. Yasu dances out of the way of his first attack and blocks the next with her sword. Pushing him back, Yasu strikes him with a thrust, he yelps in surprise.

"Bastard." Yasu said calmly, "you're the one who is killing woman who can't get away from your looks, why do you kill them?"

"Because the one who hired us is looking for someone." Braze said, then suddenly vanished. Stumbling forward, Yasu looks around.

"Who are they looking for?" Yasu wondered aloud, putting her sword away.

"We should look into that." Hoji said as the team came over, their transformations canceled.

Yasu nodded, then the group headed back to the dekabase.

The next two days pasted uneventful and information-less. The team met at the hanger bay as a shuttle came in. After landing, Doggie and Swan stepped out, Doggie carrying a case and Swan holding two small bags. The team was happy to see Doggie back.

"Boss!" they called, rushing over to meet up with him. They were happy to see him.

"Hey." He says, somewhat sadly. Looking up to where Yasu stood, he gave her a nod.

"You alright, Boss?" Sen asked.

"I'll be fine." Doggie says, "I'll be fine."

"So you're that infamous guard dog I've heard about?" Yasu asked, walking over.

"Yeah." Doggie said, "and you know a thing or two about the Galaxy Sword Style."

Yasu stopped short, rather surprised. Shaking her head her only smiles. "How could you tell?"

"Not many Dekarangers hold a sword like yours."

Yasu only raised an eyebrow. Doggie lifted up his case and opened it, revealing his D-Sword Vega. Yasu nodded, understanding what he was saying.

Swan was staring at the license on Yasu's belt. From her angle it looked fine, but she knew something was wrong. "Can I look at your license?" Swan asked, handing the two small bags to Jasmine.

"Oh, sure." Yasu said, pulling it out and handing it to her. Swan gave it a look over. "My name is Yasu, chief." She says, directing it to Doggie.

"Yasu, feel free to call me 'Boss' like the team." Kruger said, patting her on the shoulder.

"Doggie, your license." Swan said, holding her hand out.

"Right, you can fix it now that you are where your tools are." Doggie said, pulling out his master license and passing it to Swan.

"Give me an hour and both will be fixed." Swan said, then walked off.


	4. Purple 13

**Chapter Two: Purple 13**

Assembling in the Dekaroom, the team settled around the table. Doggie stood nearby as Yasu talked about the three men she was chasing.

"Braze, the man we just fought, is more defensive then offensive." Yasu said, "Mize, the right hand man, is the offensive type."

"Making Ratz a mix of both." Hoji concluded. Yasu nodded.

"All three are approved for deletion for another crime they did. This just adds to that." Yasu noted.

"Do you have any pictures related to the recent crimes they are doing?" Doggie asked, more curious of the criminals' recent crimes.

Up on the hologram image, various pictures of women who have been killed popped up. All of them were in the same position, as the letter S. A thought was avoiding Doggie, it looked familiar to him. He gives a low growl in his frustration.

"Strange how they all hold the same position." Sen commented, looking over the reports. "Almost as if they are trying to send a message."

"All I know is they often go to the Planet Chiryo to report to someone." Yasu said, "Someone is having them look for someone."

Jasmine looked over to Doggie, who was staring at the picture. Worried, she called out to him. "Boss?"

"I recognize this… I just can't pin the thought." Doggie muttered.

"Unless you've been watching the news, I don't see how you can recognize this." Yasu said.

"Must've been, then." Doggie said, though he still held his thoughtful pose. "How strong is Ratz?"

"Not even the Impulse works on him." Yasu said.

The dekas knew that wasn't a good sign, having seen the Impulse in action a few months ago when they watch Doggie training in the simulation room.

"Solar Eclipse?" Doggie suddenly muttered, looking at Yasu.

"What?" Yasu was surprised that he would say something like that. "You do know how dangerous that move is."

"It's only because no one was in perfect sync." Doggie countered, "besides, it's just an option."

"Too risky of one." Yasu said.

"Boss… what's 'Solar Eclipse'?" Hoji asked. Kruger sighed.

"Solar Eclipse is the strongest Galaxy Sword Style move, but it requires two swordsmen who know the steps to do it." He said, "No one has been successful, granted the move has been completed, but neither of the two performing the move lived."

"So it's a dangerous move?" Umeko asked.

Both Yasu and Doggie nodded. The door opened, and Doggie turned to see Swan.

"N-n-no… that can't be." Swan muttered in her native language, staring at the hologram. Tetsu was quick to turn it off and Doggie went to her side.

"Shh… he doesn't know you are here yet." He quickly whispers to her, putting on hand on her shoulder and held the other out. Mindlessly she places both licenses into his hand. "Go to your room, I'll talk with you in a bit."

Nodding, Swan leaves the room, shaken by what she just saw. Doggie made a fast connection, tossing Yasu her license.

"What's going on, Boss?" Jasmine asked.

"Hoji, search for the file pertaining Chiryo Seijin Tang." Kruger quickly ordered, and Dekablue quickly obliged. Putting the license away, Doggie began to feel a sinking feeling, he would have to come clean very shortly. Soon the file came up.

"He's rather nice looking." Umeko noted.

"He's been accused, but not convicted." Tetsu read, "Meaning what?"

"Tang, here, is Swan's Ex-Boyfriend." Doggie said, "most likely the informant that your trio have been seeing."

"I see, but I also don't understand." Yasu said.

"Swan told me a few years ago she saw Tang cheating on her, later on his file it said he was accused of killing the woman Swan saw him with." Doggie pointed to the date of the accusation, "exactly one day after Swan and I were on our way to Earth."

"Chief separated Swan and Tang a day after you became a chief?" Sen asked for clarification.

"Yes, I was asked to be Swan's bodyguard until Tang was arrested." Doggie said, "Numa said he would contact me, and I never got it, he's still out there, looking for Swan, so he's having Ratz, Mize, and Braze to look for her so he can finish what he's started."

"How do you figure this?"

"Swan's reaction when she saw the hologram of the case file." Doggie nearly snapped, having already lost Tank, he was now aware that the relationship with Swan would be at risk. He was beginning to lose his grip on his emotions, and only Jasmine could sense it.

"So, if we delete these three first, he will stay out of our hair?" Umeko asked, but Doggie had no response.

"Let's worry about Mize and Braze, they are the current threat." Yasu said.

"And Ratz isn't?" Hoji asked.

"Ratz won't come unless their prey is tough or the other two have trouble." Yasu said. "Now that I have my Dekasuit functional, I can be of more assistance."

Doggie heads for the door. "I'll be with Swan." He mutters before leaving.

Yasu looked sympathetic, but only for a moment before the alarms went off. "Kruger won't be helping us, so let's go." Yasu said, and the five dekas nodded. "Change Standby." She ordered.

"Emergency! Dekaranger!" the group said.

Yasu's Dekasuit nearly matched Dekamaster's Dekasuit, but instead of black, red, and metallic blue, the suit bore shades of purple with Gold accents. Her helmet also lacked the two spikes Dekamaster had, and instead gold stripes filled where they would have been. The vest was on in such a way it looked mirrored from Dekamaster, and her number was 13.

The team heads out to where Mize was now causing trouble. The team surrounded him, as he looks them over, stopping on Yasu.

"Oh, so Dekapurple has found her way here, has she?" Mize mocked, "You'll just lose to us like the last times."

"Can it." Yasu said, "I'm done chasing, this is where your _fun_ ends." Yasu said. "Dekarangers ready?"

"Ready!" they said.

Pulling out her sword, Yasu looks at Mize. "Let's go!"

"Roger!" they said, then charged in to attack.

Sen and Hoji had their D-knuckles out, and sent punch after punch on Mize. Tetsu just plain attacked like he would normally, often powering up his attacks with his brace throttle. Umeko and Jasmine used their D-Sticks to try and make Mize back up and corner him, but luck wasn't with them. Yasu often jumped into the air and fired some bullets from her sword at the head of Mize.

Mize had his own plans, and countered each attack. With Sen and Hoji he caught their fists and sent them flying. He overpowered Tetsu and sent him cringing on the ground. Umeko and Jasmine couldn't get in a hit, as each stab was caught and they were thrown off balance. He also used the Deka as shields from the bullets Yasu sent at him.

"Aww… shit, he's stronger then before." Yasu said, holding her sword as the others struggled to their feet.

"I told you, you'd just lose like previous times." Mize said. He started to leave when someone blocked his path. "Now who's here?" being in the shadows, the figure didn't move

"Sen, Jasmine, Umeko, lets go SWAT!" Hoji said.

"Right." They responded. "Emergency, SWAT Mode On!"

Tetsu walked over to Yasu. "Thought you said Boss wasn't coming?"

"Who said that was Boss?" Yasu inquired, "It's really Braze mimicking his shadow." As the now SWAT Mode Dekas walked over, Yasu looked at Hoji. "You're a smart one, Hoji, let's just hope that lasts for a little bit."

"I know." Hoji said, "If you struggle against them, then we need all the firepower we can muster."

Yasu nodded as the figure came out of the shadows, revealing Braze indeed.

"Oh, it's just you pal, don't freak me like that." Mize said.

"Sorry, I didn't think Purple girl there would figure me out so soon." Braze said.

"After doing it a bunch of times, I pick up on things." Yasu said. "Jasmine, Umeko, with me."

"Right."

"That leaves the us." Tetsu said, going next to Hoji and Sen, "We'll handle Mize, you take Braze."

"Okay." Yasu said, "Move!"

The team dashed forward, the girls going for Braze and the boys after Mize. Jasmine and Umeko, while charging at Braze, opened fire with their D-Revolvers. Braze being high in defense simply let the lasers bounce off of him.

"No way!" Umeko said, as Braze attempted to attack them with his staff again, but Yasu's sword got in the way.

"Stop picking on the ladies and fight like a man." She mocked, only to be pushed away.

"You bitch." Braze said, charging at her, "how dare you mock me!"

Jasmine quickly intercepted Braze, blocking his staff with her gun. Umeko stood about five yards behind him, and unleashed her D-Revolver. Braze growled in pain.

"Bitches." He said, "eat my tornado."

"Get out of the way!" Yasu called to Jasmine and Umeko. They were quick to get out of the grasp of the tornado that Braze started up. Backing up a few feet, Yasu jumped into the air and fired a few rounds into the top of the tornado with her sword, then allowed herself to get caught in the wind.

"What is she doing?" Jasmine wondered.

"Well, we should remember that she's been fighting these guys for a long time, she probably knows something." Umeko said. Jasmine nodded.

Meanwhile, the boys were holding their ground well against Mize. With Sen and Hoji often keeping Mize busy, Tetsu has been able to get in some strong hits, his Lightning Fist and his Super Lightning Fist normally, with the occasional Fire Fist and Electric Fist.

"Man, he's tough." Sen said, standing next to Hoji.

"We've faced worse." Dekablue said, before the two split and charged again. Mize was starting to increase his attacks suddenly, causing the men to collapse. "I take that back, he's tough." Hoji muttered, trying to get back up.

"Haha, you're toys are nothing compared to mine." Mize said, that was before he kissed the ground.

Yasu had used the momentum of Braze's tornado to attack Mize with her sword. Just as Mize fell down, she rebounded off a light post and back at the tornado.

"Flying Lunar Slash!" she bellowed as she tore back into the tornado, this time coming out and landing on her feet. After an explosion, Braze ceased to exist "One down, two to go." She muttered as She faces Mize, who had gotten back onto his feet.

"Braze! What did you do to him!" Mize was angry, Yasu took a defensive position.

"Sent him to hell." She said calmly, "Now Tetsu, Plasma Fist!"

"Right." Dekabreak replied, then raced forward while activating his Brace throttle. Plasma Fist was one of the finishers Tetsu knew, and was powerful, and Yasu was hoping it was strong enough to finish off Mize. Once Tetsu's attack past, Yasu grabbing the speeding Deka as he was unable to stop himself right away, everyone gathered to watch.

"Ratz will destroy you!" Mize called before he was engulfed in explosions. Yasu sighed in relief.

"Thank you, guys, after facing them alone so many times it was nice to have some help." She said, looking at the Dekas, "I guess what Chief Numa said about you guys is true."

"Of course, we're one of the best teams out there." Tetsu said.

"Yeah… I think it's all in your head." Yasu said, before walking off, canceling her transformation, "Just remember, Ratz is the toughest, and we've yet to face him.

_Dekabase…_

Doggie and Swan were in the Dekahanger. Swan was worried, wondering how long Tang had been hunting her for, and Doggie feared their relationship. Swan turned to looked at Doggie, who seemed to be trapped in the past.

"Thinking about your time with Tank?" She asked softly, knowing that was one of the things on his mind.

"I should've told them earlier, that I was a chief, and visited them." He whispered, staring at the floor. "I never got a chance to say goodbye…"

"I don't think any of them did." Swan said, standing up, "just don't let it confuse you to much, alright, stay focused on the present."

"Then, perhaps we should look into Tang's full file, see if he's been active while letting his goons run loose." Doggie said, walking over to Swan's laptop, "so that we might have something to convict on him."

Swan swallowed, then nodded. Sitting in front of the laptop, she types a few keys and opens his file.

"Hard to believe it's been nearly 20 years now." Swan said, "He's been fairly quiet, twice a year… almost all of them on Chiryo."

"Yes, but it seems he's been on Earth a few times." Doggie said, pointing to some of the dates, three visits in the last five years. "But nowhere near Japan."

"That's a plus in a bad way." Swan said, "Just means he doesn't know my presence is here."

Doggie's license beeped, and he grabs it. "It's me." He says.

"_Boss, Mize and Braze are deleted, we haven't spotted Ratz but are looking for him as we speak._" Hoji reported.

"Understood, keep me posted." Doggie said, then closed his license. He spots something in a footnote in Tang's file, and stops Swan. "Hang on, what does that say?" he asks, pointing out the footnote.

" 'Police believe that Tang's first target to be…' me." Swan read, and then slumped back. "If this is true, he's been playing me… he just lied and lied about everything…"

"At least you did the right thing back then." Doggie says, thinking back to that day. He didn't learn why Swan was breaking up with Tang, but he witnessed the whole thing. It wasn't until seven years ago did Swan just say it to him, almost randomly. Giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze, Doggie closes the screen they were on. "Take it easy and stay at the base for a while, perhaps we'll get lucky."

"Okay." She whispered, then Doggie left the hanger for her to think.


	5. Solar Eclipse

Imagination Queen - I've never had a story of mine set to a scale... i'm really glad you like it so far and here's the next chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter Three: Solar Eclipse**

_"Pay attention, Kruger, you may never know when these steps I'm about to teach you will come handy." His sword master said._

_"Steps? For what?" Doggie asked, picking up his sword._

_"The Solar Eclipse, the strongest move in Galaxy Sword Style, but requires two people to use." His master said, "It's also very dangerous."_

_"What's so dangerous about a sword technique?"_

_"If the users are not in sync with movement and breathing, even if the move is successful their lives would be forfeited." His teacher said, "because the ending explosion for those not in sync would perish in it, where those in sync are merely unconscious."_

_"So someone has done it?"_

_"Yes, but it was so long ago no one knows if it is true." His master said, "the success rate is nearly Zero, but I have faith it can be done again to prove those who don't believe to believe."_

_"You're making sound like something I would do." Doggie commented._

_"Haven't you proved a lot for those who don't believe?"_

_"Wouldn't the spirit of the Guard Dog interfere with the move, break the sync?"_

_"I don't know."_

Draw back into the present, Doggie stares long at his sword. If the Impulse didn't work on Ratz, he knew he had to convince Yasu somehow to perform the Solar Eclipse with him. As dangerous as it was, he knew it could be done. _With the Dekasuits, it may help us stay in sync with each other. _He thought, _but you'd have to leave while we perform it._

_'Don't freak, Kruger,' _another voice echoed in his head, _'I can leave you to your body if you perform the move, I'll hang out with Jasmine or something.' _

_Good._ Doggie thought, gripping his sword. Going into the simulation room, Doggie activates it to be similar to the dojo he was part of so long ago. Once settled, he began to practice the steps to the Solar Eclipse, using a simulated person to copy his movement. Since he wasn't actually performing it, he didn't worry about anything. The steps require for the two people to mimic the other, like a mirror. After only a few steps, he stopped, giving his head a shake.

"Grr… it's been too long." He growled at himself. He struggled to remember the steps needed. Gripping his sword, he takes a few deep breaths to calm himself.

_'Remember one thing, Kruger, just because you give up doesn't mean you've completely lost.'_

Tank's words, Doggie remembered when he heard those words. Shaking his head, he shuts down the simulation and heads to the dekaroom. His master told him that it was a hard move to remember, now he knew he wasn't joking.

_But then, Tank had also told me that in time of need, a move will find itself on the surface and I'd do it fluently. _Doggie thought as he sits down at his desk. The Dekas were also in there, searching for files on Ratz to see if he had any known weaknesses. Swan soon came in with a tray of coffee in her hands.

"Thirsty?" she asks, then sets the tray down. The team quickly swarms over and grabs their cups, leaving one on the tray. Yasu walks over and picks it up.

"Thank you, Swan." She says, before taking a sip. Swan smiles warmly despite how she was feeling. Looking over at Doggie, she sees just how detached he is. Walking over, she places a hand on his shoulder. He jumps slightly, but quickly calms down.

"You all right?" she asks, looking into his eyes.

"The only way to win… it can be done… but I can't remember the steps." He mutters, Yasu looked over, knowing what he was thinking about. She sighed, knowing he wasn't going to give up on the fact the Solar Eclipse was perhaps the only way to win.

"What if it doesn't work? Ever thought of that?" Yasu said, "Even if we survived, what if Ratz still stood?"

"We'd be in major trouble." Umeko said. Doggie just closes his eyes and lowers his head.

"If we fight him for an hour, perhaps we can weaken him enough, if the Solar Eclipse is that strong, it might work." Sen suddenly said.

"Enough with the Solar Eclipse, I'm not doing it." Yasu said, then left the room. Doggie, meanwhile, looked hopeful.

"Tell me, Sen, what is it you found?" he said, getting up and going over to where Sen sat.

"True that he is powerful, but he's one of those people who wear out after a long fight if those he fights are still fighting, if you wear him down enough without tiring yourself, I'm sure you could take him out with the Solar Eclipse." Sen said, "if we all fight, I estimate perhaps an hour at most."

"Alright, then, keep a look out for Ratz then, we'll all go and fight." Doggie said, then looked at Swan, "will you stay here?"

"I think I will, I'm not the type to actually fight unless I have to." Swan said. Doggie nodded, and then went back to his desk. There was little time for rest, as the alarms flared.

"Report!" Kruger called, standing up.

"Location 4-6-3, someone terrorizing the city." Hoji said. Yasu, who had returned a while ago, quickly perked up.

"Ratz! When he's out and about he terrorizes people, searching for a women who doesn't flee him." She said, getting up.

"For once, I'm glad you're here." Jasmine said, "Your prior knowledge has given us an edge on the criminals."

"Yeah, well, I try." Yasu said as everyone raced out.

It didn't take long to arrive on the scene, and the team had already suited up. Ratz stopped and just stood there. He didn't look too happy as he turned to face the Dekas, and he stared Yasu down with the devil's eyes.

"How could you kill my friends." He said.

"Friends who were approved for delete." Yasu said, staring down Ratz with the same intense-ness. "As are you."

"None of your moves work, what do you hope to accomplish?"

"I don't know yet." Yasu said, drawing her sword, "But I don't plan on leaving until you are deleted and with the devil." Dekamaster looked at Dekapurple without moving his head, wondering what she believed in. Drawing his own sword, Kruger waits for Yasu's call. Tetsu was anxious to battle, while the main team shifted uncomfortable in their boots.

"You're a dead woman." Ratz said, then charged forward.

"Let's go!" Yasu raised her voice to a powerful level without yelling.

"Roger!" everyone said, then dashed forward to meet Ratz head on.

Hoji, Sen, Jasmine, and Umeko, all in SWAT mode, found that their D-revolvers were not very effective against Ratz, but they kept pumping in the attacks, since Sen wanted them to weaken Ratz. Tetsu did his special attacks quite often, he even attempted his Lightning Upper, a finisher, which didn't do a lot of damage, but more then other attacks. Doggie and Yasu both kept a fair amount of distance between them and Ratz, firing bullets from their sword whenever they had a clear shot. Doggie even attempted a 'Vega Slash', which again only caused minimal damage.

Standing by Jasmine after a half an hour of fighting, Doggie tries to catch his breath. "Where's Ban and his Fire Squad Battleizer?" Jasmine muttered, looking over her shoulder at Dekamaster.

"I don't know, but do you think that would help any?"

"Wishful thinking." Jasmine admitted, "It probably wouldn't help much."

"I should probably try to close in, and strike hard." Doggie said, holding his sword, "channeling all my energy like that might wear me, so watch my back."

"Sure thing, Boss." Jasmine said, holding her gun. Shaking his head real quick, Doggie darts forward, his sword held out as if he was doing his Vega Slash, but just before he connects, he jumps up into the air.

"Vega Sonic Slash!" he bellowed, slashing his sword down on Ratz's head. The Sonic Slash is a simple attack move, like his Vega Tornado Slash, that holds more energy then his normal slashes. The move proved to be more effective then Tetsu's Lightning Upper, but Ratz showed his anger by flinging the worn out dog in the same direction he had just thrown Yasu's limp body. There the two laid, slipping in and out of consciousness, which was just enough to keep the Dekasuits on.

"C'mon, guys, let's cover them while they recover!" Tetsu called. Everyone nodded, to weak to respond.

When Yasu came to, about half an hour later, the Dekas were still fighting, but exhaustion was visible. Pushing herself up, she sees Doggie nearby, also trying to get up. He was muttering something in his native tongue, one she was not familiar with.

"What?" Yasu asked weakly, staring at him.

"Nothing." He said, climbing to his feet. Yasu was more or less amazed at the sheer will power he had. Eventually she managed to get up on her feet.

"We can't win." She said, staring at the dekas, "Why doesn't your team see that?"

"Justice always wins." He said, "Tetsu, coming from a background where he was taught not to rely on emotions, learned just how powerful it can be, just ask him sometime."

"There won't be a…"

"There will be, if you just trust me." Kruger interrupted her, then stares at her. "The Solar Eclipse, I have a feeling we can accomplish it."

"It's hopeless."

"Then you don't see it." Doggie said. "You don't realize that life isn't about taking the safe route every time." Yasu now looks at the Anubis Seijin, wondering what he was saying.

"What do you mean?"

"You're basing the Solar Eclipse on facts, I'm basing it on what I believe." Doggie said, he then looks out at Ratz and the team fighting. "All my life I've been proving those who don't believe in something that it is possible, your letting you brain act, not your heart."

"What about the guard dog?"

"He's with Jasmine at the moment." Doggie said as he took a stance. He was back on his right leg, which was bent, and held his sword out, sword point pointing at Ratz. Yasu finally gave into Doggie's wishes, and stood behind him in the same position, except she was on her left leg.

Jasmine noticed a cooler presence beside her, then glanced over at Doggie and Yasu, and saw them back to back. Smiling behind her helmet, she calls out to her teammates. "Guys, get out of the way, they're doing it!"

"Anything you do is pointless!" Ratz called, walking closer to the two Dekas.

Yasu and Doggie both straighten up, palms flat against each other with their sword at their side. Like mirror images, they separated from each other and circle around Ratz, and kept at it until they were across from each other. The yellowish line that followed them continued around until it connected on the other side, trapping Ratz within. Ratz also found himself unable to move his feet.

The Dekaranger team watched from the outside. Within seconds after the circle was complete, Doggie and Yasu dashed across the circle, performing the Slash (Vega or Lunar, depending on the sword), and once on the other side, they flowed around the circle to another location. Umeko was the first to notice the dome like shape the two Galaxy Sword Style members were in, and also notice a blackish fog appearing on one side. It was happening like a real Solar Eclipse, the moon covering the sun as the moon sets and the sun rises. Yasu and Kruger continued to do the slashes until it was completely dark inside, then they both jumped up, meeting at the top center of the dome, swords meeting up so that they were sword point at hilt and vice-versa. Turning the blades downward as they fell, the sword points smashed into Ratz head. An explosion followed right afterwards. The Dekarangers were thrown off their feet from the aftershocks, and also caused their dekasuits to power down.

_"Junior? You all right?" a voice asked._

_"Just fine, daddy." A pup's voice said, jumping up into a darker dog's arms._

_"That was quite the fall you took, you sure?"_

_"Maybe a cut." The pup said, "But I'm gonna be fine."_

_"You're a tough one." The darker dog said, carrying the pup away from the cliff. Setting the pup down, he gives him some fish he was cooking up._

As the smoke cleared, Jasmine spotted two still figures on the ground. Hurrying over to Doggie's side, she placed her bare hand on his neck to check for a pulse, while doing so she had gotten that memory and a faint pulse. Hoji said that Yasu also had one, and Jasmine smiled.

"Let's get them back to Dekabase for an overnight watch." Sen said, and everyone agreed.

Within the hour, both Doggie and Yasu were in Medical rooms for the overnight watch while everyone collapses onto their own beds and falls asleep.

* * *

Next on A Solar Eclipse:  
With the completion of the solar eclipse move, the team sits back and relax. After some time without any action, Yasu thought it was safe to leave the Earth Branch be, when a new problem occurs. The Dekarangers thought that Swan and Doggie's 'walk in the park' has taken far to long, then Hoji finds he cannot located either of the licenses. What has happen to the Anubis Seijin and the Chiryo Seijin? Stay tune for...  
Chapter Four - Eclipse of the Heart.


	6. Eclipse of the Heart

**Chapter Four – Eclipse of the Heart**

_"Doggie! You all right?"_

_"I'll be fine, Chief." Doggie said. His friends and teammates, Sunt and Rufus were holding him up. His leg was burning with pain, having broken it during the last mission, but he didn't let it bother him. "I'm just going to need some time off to recover."_

_The gray dog nodded. "Alright, Rufus and Sunt, take Doggie to the medical wing for the medical attention, then take him to his room."_

_"Sure thing, Tank, leave it to us." Rufus said, then he and Sunt carried Doggie off._

It didn't take him long to realize where he was when he came back into reality. The constant beep and the whirl of machinery told him he was once again in the medical wing of the Dekabase. As he opened his eyes, he found himself in one of the smaller medical rooms. His head was spinning as he pushed himself into a sitting position, finding the room empty. Lifting one hand to rub his eyes, he wonders how long he had been in the room.

Then he remembered. He and Yasu both completed the Solar Eclipse. He here was now, realizing that they had done it perfectly, otherwise he knew he wouldn't be sitting in the medical bed. In his semi daze, he didn't hear the door open or anyone walking in until a leather hand was placed on his shoulder. Turning his head slightly, he spots Jasmine smiling warmly beside him.

"How are you feeling, Boss?" she asks in a whisper.

"Like I was rammed by a bullet train." He admits, his whole body was starting to ache as he gathered his senses. "How long have I been out?"

"Four days," Jasmine said, "Yasu was up two days ago, and Sunt… I believe was his name, called up yesterday to talk with you, we were ask to have you contact him when you came to."

"Sunt called…" Doggie muttered, swinging his legs so they hung of the bed, "…I think I'll talk with him alone in my room… I still don't feel ready to work yet."

"Alright, I'll let the team know." Jasmine said as she watched Doggie stand up. He swayed a bit, but gathered his footing and picked up his uniform. "Take it easy." Jasmine said. Doggie nodded as he walked out of the room.

After a short walk, Doggie closed the door to his quarters behind him. Tossing his uniform onto his bed, he walks over to the computer and contacts his old friend. While he waits for the message to connect, he rubs his temples.

"Anubis Branch, how can I help you?" of course, operators.

"I'd like to speak with the chief." Doggie said.

"Name and place?"

"Earth Branch, Doggie Kruger."

"Connecting, please wait." After a minute, a visual came up. The black dog seemed happy to see Doggie.

"Bro!" he said. Doggie nodded tiredly, his teammates always considered him a brother. "What happen to you? Your team said you were recovering from an attack."

"I still am, but I was out for four days because of how the move, Solar Eclipse, works." Doggie said, sitting back.

"Solar Eclipse? As in that killer move?" Sunt's face held a look of shock.

"It can be done without killing the users." Doggie said, "otherwise I wouldn't be talking with you right now."

"Damn, man, you're always proving the impossible." Sunt said.

"It seems proving the impossible is my specialty." Doggie said. "Now what's the reason you called?"

"Oh, you do know Kris' birthday is coming up, I was hoping you could help me think of what to give her." Sunt said rapidly. It took Doggie a second to catch what he said.

"Aren't you dating her?" Doggie asked.

"Yeah, but she doesn't want to go on any date or anything, and she doesn't want any flowers or jewelry." Sunt said.

"How about a team picnic?" Doggie said, "I remembered she loved it when we all went to the park and had a big ol' picnic on her birthday." Sunt remained quiet as he thought of it. "Don't think to hard, Sunt, it'll just hurt your brain."

"Right, thanks for the idea, I forgot about the picnic." Sunt said, "Now you rest up, you look like you've puked all night."

"Thanks for the unnecessary reminder." Doggie growled, Sunt laughed as he cut the communications. Weakly, Doggie gets up and walks over to his bed. Grabbing his uniform and hanging it up, he lies down and closes his eyes to rest a while longer.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group was in the dekaroom, talking about simple things while they worked. Sen and Umeko were playing some cribbage while Jasmine and Tetsu looked over some specs. Yasu was helping Hoji with some computer problems while Swan looked at some information she had on a clipboard. She looked tired and ready to crash, which worried Jasmine, who occasionally glanced over to the mechanics direction.

"Hey, thanks Yasu." Hoji said.

"No problem." She said, walking over to where the girls sat. "See how things are, I plan on leaving tomorrow." Yasu said, "Plan on returning home and pay a visit to my family."

"Will you visit us again, sometime?" Umeko asks, looking up at Yasu.

"I don't know." Yasu admitted. By this point, Swan had gotten up and left the room.

It wasn't because she did not want to listen to the team talk, she just had work to do. She knew she was also starting to push herself to her limits, yet down deep inside she felt her safety was gone, that someone was chasing her. Entering her office, Swan checks over the status of the Dekamachines. She didn't hear anyone enter behind her until a blue hand rested on top of hers, stopping her from what she was doing.

"Doggie." She whispers. He moves his hand to her shoulder and pats it.

"You look like you need some fresh air." He says weakly, "I could use it myself."

"Did you tell the guys we are going for a walk?" Swan asked, turning her chair to face the dog.

"Yeah, just keep you license on you." Doggie said. He wasn't wearing his uniform, rather he just wore a t-shirt and a leather jacket Swan has only seen hanging in his closet. She wondered if it would be enough for him, as the autumn weather grew steadily cooler. Standing up, Swan walks over and picks up her license and puts it on her belt, hidden under her lab coat. They headed outside to go for a walk. The chill of the air wouldn't bother her, since her kind was used to cooler temperatures, but she stayed fairly close to Doggie.

"How old is this jacket?" Swan asked, breaking the uneasy silence.

"A little older then me." Doggie said, "it was my father's." he sounded solemn when he said it.

Swan gave him a friendly hug, knowing it was hard for him to talk about his past. Doggie had told her that he has very few memories of his youth with his parents, just the lingering memory of the fire. Patting her back, Doggie smiles softly. Stepping back, the two of them continued to walk through the park.

The next thing Doggie knew, Swan lurched forward, falling to the ground. "Swan!" he called, reaching to grab her before he felt something hard connect with his head. He falls to the ground unconscious next to Swan.

_Dekabase…_

Hoji looked up at the clock on the computer screen. He wondered what was taking Doggie and Swan so long in returning. He noted that they should have been back nearly an hour ago. Sitting up, he starts up the computer's search system to try and located either Kruger's or Swan's license. He became increasingly worried when neither were located.

"Guys, we might have a problem." Hoji suddenly called, facing the team. Yasu stood off to the side, but listened in.

"What?" Tetsu asked, coming over to the table the rest of the team was at.

"Boss and Swan have been out far longer then they said, I just did a search to located either of their licenses, and I can't find either or." Everyone gasped at the news, even Yasu. Sen's surprise didn't stay long, and he quickly entered his thinking pose. Everyone looks at him, Umeko silently explaining to Yasu about Sen's thinking pose.

"Oh." He suddenly says, turning back upright, "Let's go to the park and see if there is any clues." The team nodded and quickly headed out on the Dekavehicles. After a short drive, they quickly headed into the park and looked about. Jasmine couldn't help but feel uneasy as she walked through the park. Suddenly she stops, feeling the Guard Dog's sprit in the area.

_'Ah, Jasmine, 'bout time you guys got here.' _The guard dog said. _'You need to go to location 9-0-2 ASAP if you guys want to save Kruger and Shiratori.' _

With a nod, Jasmine calls out to the others. "Guys, I know where they are!"

"How so, Jasmine?" Tetsu asked, walking over with the team.

"Jigoku no Banken." She said, "Point 9-0-2."

"Then we better move it."

_Point 9-0-2, a simple house with a deadly secret._

"Tell me, did the dog I saw you with all those years ago tell you those awful things about me?" a man asked Swan. She didn't say anything, she knew anything she said against Tang would harm her. The truth, what she saw so long ago, remained like a burning image in her mind.

"You expect me to remember?" she says, trying not to flinch under his gaze.

"I guess not." Tang said, sitting closer to Swan, "What about recently, the dog you were with."

"Just a friend." She says, trying not to look at him. She could still feel her heart flutter, she knew she still had affection for him, but she also knew she was over him. The memory raged in her head as she tries to remain calm. She could hear him scowl, she knew what she said was wrong when it came to Tang, and any friends that were male he would think she saw past him.

"You don't make friends with males, I've told you that I'm the only one you need." He whispers into her ear. "I still love you, you know."

_Then why? _She wondered. _Why did you do that all those years ago? _

_She was walking down the hall to meet up with Tang. He was going to take her on another date to her favorite restaurant. As she walked, she soon saw something strange. In the middle of the hall, a man and some girl were making out to the point where they were having sex. Swan held a look of surprise when she spotted Tang being the man. Slowly, so not to startle Tang and the woman he was with, Swan walks away from them, then soon breaks into a run. As she ran, she soon spots a dog in the distance, clearly back from one of his trips in space, since she could tell his clothes were dirty. Without a second thought, she raced over to him, at first planning on passing him, but his broad arms grab her._

_"Whoa, what's wrong?" He asks, keeping her still. She didn't say anything, just took in the fact that someone was there to comfort her. Soon, she heard footsteps behind her, and she turned to face Tang, who stared in disbelief._

_"Swan?" he asked, looking at her._

_"Forget it Tang, it's over." She said, "I saw what you were doing just down the hall!"_

_"What? I wasn't doing anything." Tang said, "You sure that dog didn't say anything._

_"I saw everything." Swan was yelling at this point. "Just leave me alone." She started to sob, then soon broke from the dog's arms and raced down the hall again._

_"Swan!" Tang called, but he didn't give chase._

The Dekarangers were soon racing through the house, suited up. Dekas 2-5 were in SWAT and using the sensors to look for Doggie and Swan. After some searching, Sen stops the crew. He had detected something inside one room. Tetsu breaks the door down, and everyone spots the room had more rooms in it. Quickly entering, they checked it out.

"Found Boss!" Umeko called, and everyone raced over to her location.

"How is he?" Jasmine asked as Hoji bends down to check for a pulse.

"Fine." He says, "we boys will watch him, probably get him out of here, girls are to track down Swan and rescue her."

"Roger." Yasu said, then the trio heads out. They continued to check the halls and rooms without opening any doors by using the X-Ray system on the SWAT suits. It wasn't long before they located Swan. Yasu was quick to break the door down, not caring about the consequences.

Tang quickly stood up, pulling Swan with him. Jasmine and Umeko quickly enter in behind Yasu, holding their D-Revolvers up and pointed at Tang.

"How about unhanding Swan and letting her go?" Yasu asked.

"Why?" He asked. Swan answered instead.

"Because you took me here against my will." She said, trying to break his grip.

"Fine!" he yelled in his and Swan's native tongue, then stabbed her in the arm with a knife no one saw him with. Crying out, Swan collapsed onto the floor. Jasmine and Umeko, in their worry for Swan, forgot about Tang and quickly raced over to her side. Tang escaped, Yasu knew that, but she noticed that the blade dripped with poison, and feared the worse.

"We have to get her back to Dekabase!" Jasmine said.

"There's no time to transport her by car." Yasu said, picking up the now unconscious Swan. "But don't worry, just head back." With those words, Yasu and Swan disappeared before their eyes.

"ESPer?" Jasmine wondered as the girls contacted the boys. "We found Swan, she's probably already back at Dekabase now."

"_What? How?_"

"You can ask Yasu when you get back to base." Umeko said.

"Leave the Machine Doberman, and head back with Boss." Jasmine ordered.

"_Consider us on the road._" Tetsu said, then communications cut.

Jasmine and Umeko were outside ten minutes later and on the road. After returning to Dekabase, they quickly headed to the medical wing. Yasu was waiting for them outside.

"How's Swan?" Umeko asked.

"Fine." Yasu said, "My telepotation technique is what ultimately saved her, getting here within seconds."

"So she was poisoned?"

"Correct." Yasu said, looking inside. "The medics say four to six days and she'll recover enough to be up and about." The other two look in, both sadden at the sight of Swan resting in one of the medical beds. It was the first time she had been injured enough to have her in there.

"Oh, where's Boss?" Jasmine asked.

"In his room, the medics had him there since he wasn't badly hurt, just a concussion." Yasu said. "Though I think I'll be sticking around a while longer."

The girls nodded as they headed back to the dekaroom.


	7. Swan's Decision

**Chapter Five – Swan's Decision**

"Yasu? What have you to report?" It was Chief Numa O on the screen in the Dekaroom the next morning. Yasu had contacted him while everyone was still asleep.

"Mize, Braze, and Ratz are deleted, finally, you'll probably get a report from Kruger in a few weeks." Yasu said, "But a new problem has arisen, and I feel I need to stay here a while longer."

"Problem? What has Earth Branch gotten into now?"

"Easy, you remember a promise you promised to Swan and Kruger nearly 20 years ago?"

"Vaguely." Numa said.

"Well, Tang is on Earth and has already had Swan in his grasp once, but we managed to rescue her." Yasu took note of his surprise look when she reported that. "I want to stay to make sure that Swan doesn't become a target again, and try to delete Tang."

"Alright, good luck with that." Numa said, then cut the transmission.

Yasu sighed softly as she looked around the quiet room. They didn't want to bring harm to Swan, but they also had to locate and convict Tang, in hopes they can delete him.

"Oh how I want to return to Planet Lunar." She muttered, looking outside. It was still very early, so the sun hasn't fully risen. Looking out the window, Yasu watches the activity outside increase with each ray of light that comes over the horizon. She turned her head slightly, someone had entered the room. Finding that it was only Jasmine, she turns her attention back outside.

Jasmine, meanwhile, wondered what Yasu was doing up so early. The ESPer could tell that Yasu was more or less a loner who didn't mind given a friendly hug or a helpful hint, but rarely spoke about what was on her mind.

"Tell me, Jasmine, how did you come to being a Dekaranger?" Yasu suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"Boss saved me." Jasmine said, walking closer so she didn't have to talk too loud, "I was about ready to die when he saved my life, and my sanity." She looked at her gloved hands, then removed them both. "Sometimes I wonder what it's like, to just be free, but with everyone's thoughts often roaming the air, I keep my gloves on." Yasu remained silent, watching her companion. She had placed her gloves on Kruger's desk and walked around the room without them on. "Sometime I do take them off, just to air my hands out." Remembering back when Umeko tried to mimic her, she mimic Umeko later, confusing Doggie.

"I would think, by this point, you would have gained some sort of control with them off now." Yasu said, staring back out the window. "If it helps, you can keep them off for a while, I don't think anyone else will be up for a while."

"Won't I break you privacy?" Jasmine asked, looking at the girl in purple.

"I keep myself to myself." Yasu admitted, "Sometimes I don't even know what I'm thinking of." Jasmine smiled, and took up on the offer and kept her gloves off.

The boys were in the shooting range, practicing their shots. All of them were worried about Swan, but didn't want to bother the medics if they hung around. Umeko was in her bubble bath, but one could see her worries in her eyes. While the boys tried to perfect their scores, Hoji doing it naturally, Umeko tried to drown her worries in her bath. Everyone's thoughts were the same, even when apart and not talking about it.

Out of all of them, Doggie has known Swan the longest, but he too was unconscious. The medics let him rest in his own room, knowing he would wake eventually. With the start of winter coming, they knew he would be up in time for his all-nighter. They knew that Doggie too worries for Swan's safety, since he was issued to be her bodyguard when she was separating from Tang. He didn't know that it was Tang that knocked him out, though.

The Sprit of the Guard Dog sat quietly in a corner of the room. He wanted Doggie to rest without him inside, so that he could fully recover. In the lifetimes he has spent away from the gate of hell he protects, this was the first time he had encountered a time where he had to be separated from his vessel. Of course, this was also the first time he had revealed himself to his vessel, since it was a rule not to reveal oneself to the vessel. He felt that in this lifetime, it would be all right to be known, for it has given Kruger an edge as a Dekaranger, being feared throughout the universe. Getting up, he walks through the walls to the medical wing to where Swan was resting. The Guard Dog knew she was going through a difficult time, she doesn't know what to do, with Tang about on earth. Turning his head, he spots Umeko enter the room and sat down next to Swan. With the start of the morning, was also the start of when the Dekas would watch over Swan. Smiling, he leaves back to Kruger's room.

Doggie opened his eyes to the darkness of his room. His bed supported his weaken body as he tried to gather his senses again. Once again he realized that his guard was not up to speed, having not worked for him lately. Tank had once told him that if those he cares about are threatened, he himself is threaten and his instincts react much to slow. He knew there was a flaw to that theory, having had his reflexes and instincts work together three years ago when he rescued Swan from BenG.

"Ever since Tank died, I've been reminded of all the wisdom he once told me." He muttered in his native language. Getting out of his bed, Doggie puts his uniform on while staring at his father's leather jacket.

_A pup and his parents were going fishing one year with their family friend. The dark blue dog, the father of the pup, turned and faced that friend._

_"Aleric, take a picture, will ya!" he called, tossing a camera over._

_"Sure." Aleric replied. The pup stood between his parents, who bent down next to him. After the picture was taken, Aleric walked over._

_"Daddy, do I get to have a copy of the picture?" the pup asked._

_"Probably not, Junior, but this way, when I get the copy, I'll always be with you and mommy." The dark blue dog said._

_"Money's low, so we'll be lucky to get single shots of this film." The ice blue dog said, picking up the pup._

Shaking his head, Doggie pulls himself back into the present. Doggie never got to see what the picture looked like back then, and figured he never would. With a dishearten sigh, he walks out of his room and heads to the Dekaroom in hopes to be filled in on what has been happening. Upon entering, everyone inside looked happy to see him on his feet.

"Boss." Sen said, passing him some tea. Doggie accepted it.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was getting hit upside the head." Doggie said, sitting down at his desk.

"Tang's what happened." Tetsu said. Doggie's shoulders sagged when he heard that. "He kidnapped you and Swan, we were lucky to find you guys after the fact."

"And Swan?" Doggie asked, fear building up inside him.

"She was stabbed with a poison knife," Yasu said, she saw the fear in his eyes, "Don't worry, she's going to be alright."

"I should've been more alert." Doggie said, "I'm suppose to protect Swan from him."

"Beating yourself over the fact isn't going to help find him and capture him." Jasmine said, "We work as fast as we could to rescue you two, now you can help us locate him."

"It's not that simple." Doggie said, shaking the guilt off his shoulders, "When he knows the Special Police is after him, he avoids them unless he spots his target."

"Who happens to be Swan." Sen said.

"Swan's been his target from the very beginning." Doggie said, "Pretending to love her in order to get close enough to do what he has done to many other women, he messed up when Swan spotted him with another women during their time together, nearly 20 yeas ago now." Doggie went quiet after saying that, unsure of what to do. The team looked at each other, and then went about to locate Tang in hopes of capturing him before any more danger fell on Swan.

A week has passed, and the team has had no luck in capturing Tang. By this point Swan has recovered somewhat and started to hang out in the Dekaroom. Neither she nor Doggie spoke much, but it wasn't out of fear of Tang, it was because they feared each other's safety.

"Found Tang again, Southern Park about 15 miles from here." Hoji reported. "Should we give chase?"

"No." Doggie said, "you'll just lose him again.

"But Boss!" Umeko said, "If we don't catch him, he'll cause havoc."

"I'm aware of that." Kruger said, nearly shouting, "but you can't get anywhere near him."

"I could dress up again." Tetsu said, trying not to flinch from Doggie's outburst.

"He isn't that stupid." Swan suddenly said, surprising everyone but Doggie.

"So what can we do?" Sen asked.

"I'm the only one who can get close to him." Swan said, "I'll go."

"Swan-san, you'd just be playing into his hand!" Jasmine said.

"Don't do it." Umeko pleaded.

Swan just smiles softly, then walks over to Doggie. "Do you have faith in me, Doggie?"

The light blue dog looked down at his desk. The Dekas hoped he was on their side, they didn't want Swan in danger. Doggie looks up and looks into everyone's eyes, then into Swan's.

"There's no changing your mind, is there." Doggie said.

"It's my choice." Swan said, somewhat sadly.

"I'm sure you can do it, then." Doggie said. He then reached into his uniform and pulled out his gun, "Use this."

Swan took the gun with shaky hands. She honestly didn't think Doggie was going to let her go. Holding the gun against her chest, she swallows hard.

"I won't let him play me." Swan said hoarsely, before heading to the door.

"Delete him, then I'll come pick you up." Doggie called, Swan stopped and turned back to him, then nodded. After that she was out of sight. "Hoji, track her license."

"Roger." He said weakly, then hurried over to the computer.

"Boss, you've got to be kidding!" Umeko shrieked. Sen was quick to hold her back from going all out on their chief. Doggie didn't say anything.

Meanwhile, Swan took a taxi to the location Tang was at. Her arm started to hurt, since it was still recovering from being stabbed, but Swan paid it no heed. She had a mission to do, and she couldn't let anything fog her mind up. Once at the Southern Park, Swan slowly walked in, looking around. Checking on her license real quick, she took note that Tang was still in the area. Walking around some more, she soon spotted him, waiting for her.

"Swan, about time you returned to me." He said as he started to walk forward.

"Stay back Tang." She said boldly, gripping her license. He stopped and looked at her.

"What's wrong? Has being part of the Special Police blinded you of our love?"

"It's true I still have affection for you, but do you really think after stabbing me that you could recover that love?" Swan inquired.

"Yes, I do think that!" he said, taking another step forward, but stopped when Swan held her license up.

"Chiryo Seijin Tang," Swan stated, "for killing those whom you had pleasure with, and stalking me, Judgement!"

"Judgement time!" the little device said, trapping Tang in its judgement field.

"You really think the court can prove anything?" Tang called, but got no response from Swan, who was praying that it would prove him guilty, and approve deletion. It seemed to take forever to make its decision, but Swan felt herself smile internally when it gave the approval. "No…" Tang muttered, not believing what he saw.

"I can settle things with you right now." Swan said, putting her license away, but Tang was already making his move, racing to Swan. When Swan saw this, she quickly reached for Kruger's gun.

"Don't do it Swan, please." He pleaded, gripping her shoulders. "I don't want to harm you."

"So why did you take the lives of the others?" She asked, trying to push Tang away.

"Temptation, I fell for the temptation of it." He said.

"All it takes is Temptation." Swan said, "I saw everything, no matter how much you think that I was tricked, I saw everything you did that day 18 years ago."

"Don't lie to me." This time, Tang was growing closer to her, and Swan's eyes widen.

...A Solar Eclipse...

"Boss! A gunshot came over Swan's license." Hoji suddenly called, turning to Kruger.

"I'm going out there." Doggie said, getting up, "keep me posted if you get anymore information."

"Alright, Boss." Hoji said, watching the big blue dog take his leave. Yasu stares at the door as it closes, wondering what happened out there.

Getting on the Machine Husky, Kruger starts it up. It was the night of winter, and it wasn't smart to drive the motorcycle, but Doggie didn't care. When he got outside, the snow was lightly falling. Driving to the park, he wonders what happened. _I'm coming Swan, don't worry._ He thought as he watches the road. The traffic seemed to have never existed, as the roads were quiet. It allowed Kruger to move quickly down the road.

Once at the Southern Park, he parks the motorcycle and gets off of it. Walking slowly, he keeps his eyes open. As he got closer to the middle, he spotted two figures lying there, unmoving. Once he was within a few feet, he recognized Swan on the ground. The other man, who Kruger identified to be Tang, had a gunshot wound right through his head. He remains standing there, watching Swan.

After waiting ten minutes, Swan finally moves, realizing that there was someone in the area. Upon seeing Doggie, Swan quickly got on her feet and walked over to him. Doggie could tell she was fighting another wave of tears as she handed him back his gun. Taking it, he puts it away. No sooner then he did that, then did Swan tear into his arms, sobbing hard.

"Hey, it's alright." He whispered to her, wrapping his arms around her. He watched as the body faded away, showing that the spirit had been taken away. "You did what you had to."

"But… will it be enough?" she asked weakly.

"Love is a powerful emotion," Doggie whispered, "you may be hurting now, but you'll find someone else, if you haven't already."

Swan lifted her head up, looking at Doggie. She knew whom he meant, but she also knew she would have to recover emotionally, and he was going to let her do that. Plopping her head back on his chest, she takes in the same comfort he gave her 18 years ago, when she broke up with Tang.

It didn't take long for Doggie to realize she had fallen asleep, and he carefully picks her up and carries her to the motorcycle. After a slow drive, he returns to Dekabase and carries the sleeping Swan to her room, which Umeko had opened for him. After tucking her in, Doggie leaves the room and prepares for his all-nighter.

"I'll see you all in the morning." Doggie says as they leave the Dekaroom. They all nodded and leave.

"I think I'll go home to Lunar." Yasu said, heading for the door after the team left, "I'll stop by sometime, and you and I can spar."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll see you around, Yasu."

"Later Kruger." She said, then waved as she exited the room.

Staring out the window, he watches as her ship leaves Dekabase, ascending into the night sky. With a sad smile, he sits down and starts to think on what he should get everyone for Christmas.


	8. Rainbow Restart

leeta468 - i could drop it off on the last chapter, but i'm not, this chapter is the last chapter and will conclude this story, i'm glad you really liked the story.

**

* * *

Chapter Six – Rainbow Restart**

A chilly wind blew past him as he walked in town. It was Christmas Eve and every shop was holding last minute sales, then closing early. He had already bought everyone a gift, except for Swan. Sighing, Doggie zips ups his leather jacket as he looks around. Swan didn't want any jewelry, since it would get in the way of repairing the Dekamachines. Suddenly his license goes off. Grabbing it, he opens the communications.

"_Hey, boss, just thought I let you know that Ban is coming to visit for Christmas._" Hoji's voice said through Doggie's license.

"Thanks for letting me know, I should find him something." Doggie said.

"_No problem._" Hoji said, then cut the line.

Kruger suddenly started to chuckle softly as a thought cam to mind. Walking into a nearby store, he looks around until he spots two water guns sitting on the shelf. "Won't he get a kick out of this?" He whispered to himself, picking up the package and heading to the check out.

On his way back to Dekabase, he is attracted to a nearby commotion. Looking behind him, he spots someone running, with someone chasing him, yelling "thief, give me back my purse". Cocking his head, he watches the man as he got closer, and once in range, grabs his arm and holds him.

"Hey, let me go!" the thief said.

"Why?" Kruger asked calmly.

" 'Cause I don't want to hurt you."

"Go ahead and try." He said. The thief attempted to trip Doggie, who snapped his grip long enough to adjust himself. Within a matter of seconds, the purse was in his hand.

"Uh, what!" the thief looked at his hands, then at the dog.

"You're lucky I'm off duty today." Kruger said, handing the purse to its owner, "you're also lucky it's Christmas time, otherwise I'd arrest you here and now for theft."

"Y… you're a cop?"

"SPD." He said, flashing his license.

"Th… Thank you." He muttered. He seemed pleased not to be arrested.

"But…" Doggie said, causing the thief to stop, "…If I catch you again, or anyone from SPD or the Police, it's double time." He warned.

"Understood." He said, then took off running.

"Thank you for stopping him." The lady said.

"Even off duty, I'm here to stop any crime." Doggie said, "but you are most welcome."

"You seem troubled." She said. Kruger recognized her to be an ESPer. He nodded to her predicament. "You should go to a small time jeweler, I think he had something of unique value you may want to see."

"Where is this shop?" Doggie asked.

"Oh, not far from the Dekabase, you'll probably pass it on your way back." She said, walking off. "You'll know it when you see it."

Doggie didn't have a chance to say 'thank you' before she rounded the corner and vanished. Shaking his head, he starts back to Dekabase, keeping an eye out for that shop. Ten minutes later, he walks into the shop the lady told him about. It had poor lighting and was only slightly warmer then what it was outside. He didn't see the owner anywhere, so he started to look at what he had. Each item had its uniqueness, even those that looked identical, Doggie could see where they were different. Just when he was about to leave the counter, he spots something hidden.

The item, a bracelet, was gold with gems embedded in it. There were only seven gems on it, each he could identify in the dim light to correspond with each color of the rainbow. It didn't take him long to figure out where the gems came from, but he gold he didn't recognize.

"You've spotted my finest work." A scared, shivered voice said. Doggie looks up and sees a human walk forward. "I'll let you know, it took forever to gets those of which made what you see."

"I figured that, seeing how bad this place is and what kind of business you get." Doggie said softly, "That and Anubis Gems are an extremely expensive import."

"You know those gems?" the man asked, walking over.

"Of course, I'm an Anubis Seijin." Doggie said. "I'd recognize them anywhere."

"I see." He said.

"But I don't recognize the gold, it's not Earth's gold."

"Chiryo Gold." The man said, "another expensive import." He said, "I made the bracelet in this very shop, thus making it an Earthen Bracelet."

_Anubis Gems embedded in Chiryo Gold, made here on Earth?_ Doggie thought, looking back at the bracelet. _Swan would love this. I just know it._

"How much is it?" Doggie asked.

"5 million bon." The man said, "surely, no one like you would have that kind of money, considering what you Dekas get for salary?"

"That really depends." Doggie said, grabbing his wallet, "On how long one has been in the Special Police, and if they save up money from their paychecks." Grabbing his card, he looks at the man with a smile in his eyes.

"Alright, then, let me see the card and the bracelet is yours."

"Take an extra 5 million and fix this place up." Doggie said, "Consider it my Christmas Gift to you."

The man looked at Doggie, surprise in his eyes, but he quickly nodded and took the 10-million bon out of Doggie's account, then gave the card back and took out the bracelet.

"This place will be much better come this time of year next year." The man said as Doggie put his card away and picked up the velvet case with the bracelet inside.

"I'll be sure to visit." Doggie said, "Now I must take my leave, I have to wrap up another present and prepare for the party the base is having tomorrow."

"Farewell." The man called as Doggie exited the shop and hurried back to the base. The sun was started to set at this point and he didn't have a lot of time to finish getting ready for the party.

Half an hour later, Doggie was back in Dekabase. Stopping by his room real quick, he drops off the water guns and velvet case and heads to the Dekaroom. Inside he spots Hoji working at one of the computers.

"Did Ban say when he was going to arrive?" Doggie asked, walking over.

"Sometime tomorrow." The blue deka said.

"Okay." He said, stopping by his desk. He grabbed something, though Hoji couldn't see what, then left the room.

"Huh, wonder what has his fur sticking together?" Hoji wondered aloud before getting back to work.

The next day, everyone gathers in the hanger bay waiting for Ban to arrive. There was tension in Swan's eyes, and one could easily tell she was not getting enough sleep at night. For three nights she has evaded sleep because of a haunting nightmare she had when she collapsed in Doggie's arms a few days ago. She stood next to Kruger, hoping the voices in her head would go away, they only soften, nothing more. As the ship came in, Swan looked up.

When Ban got out of the ship, Murphy, who was happy to see everyone, followed him. The robotic canine raced over to Umeko first, to which the other dekas surrounded them. Ban walked over to Doggie and Swan.

"I convinced Rou to have Murphy returned here." Ban said softly, so the others didn't hear, "My gift to my old pals, you know."

"You have other robotic canines to fulfill the battleizer?" Doggie asked in the same tone.

"Yup." He says.

"Shall we head to the Dekaroom and begin the party?" Swan asked, her voice tired.

"Yes!" the team shouted, causing Doggie to back up slightly. Kruger, Swan, and Ban all watched as the team heads off with Murphy right behind them.

"When I accepted Numa's offer in being a Chief, I certainly didn't know what I was getting into." Doggie commented as the trio follows behind slowly.

"So what's been happening recently?" Ban asks.

Doggie looks at Swan, who lowers her head. Putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, he looks at Ban, and then shakes his head. Ban quickly took that as 'not now' shake. Once they entered the room, everyone was already singing Christmas carols.

"Everyone, Grab the one gift you are going to pass out." Doggie called, "that'll be the last gift handed out." Everyone was quick to obey, grabbing a gift and sitting down in a circle. Sitting down next to Swan, Doggie looks at Murphy. "Pass the gifts." He says, and the robot nodded.

...A Solar Eclipse...

Later, the team was down to the final gifts. Doggie held what he was going to give to Swan in his hand, his eyes closed as he listens to everyone chat. Jasmine had just gotten her gift from Umeko, which was a new pair of gloves. Opening his eyes, he looks at Swan out of the corner of his sight, she looked ready to fall asleep.

"Swan-san, your turn." Umeko said as Jasmine slowly took off her old gloves to put on the new ones. Swan nodded, then turn and passed her box to Doggie. Surprised only slightly, the Anubinoid readjusted how he was sitting and took the box. He muttered something in his native language, which Swan smiled to, as he opened the box. Inside was gold bracelets and collar, much like the silver ones he wore. Smiling, he held back a laugh.

"Thanks, Swan." He said, then removed his bracelets to put on the gold ones. Swan got on her knees and helped him with his collar. Once the gold collar was on, he looks at the team. "It doesn't stand out, does it?"

"No, it actually looks great." Sen said. Tetsu nodded in agreement.

"Your turn, Boss." Hoji said.

Doggie sighed, then pulled out he velvet case he has been holding. He passes it to Swan, who takes it into her own hands. Opening the case, Swan found a piece of paper inside. It read:_ Anubis Gems embedded in Chiryo Gold, a masterpiece of Earth, just think for a minute… I'm from Anubis, your from Chiryo, we now live on Earth… fits doesn't it? _Removing the piece of paper, she saw just what Doggie's note meant. Pulling out the bracelet, she noted each gem was a midnight color of Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, and Violet, she couldn't wait for a rainbow to show, remembering when Doggie told her how Anubis Gems worked.

"They're, dull." Tetsu noted.

"Just wait for a rainbow to appear." Swan said, putting it on, "It'll come to life then." She then turned to Doggie, a tired smile on her face.

"Is that everything?" Doggie asked, looking at Ban.

"Just once last thing." Ban said, taking in on the cue, "Murphy is staying here when I leave."

"Why isn't he returning with you?" Sen asked.

"Murphy misses you guys." Ban said, petting the canine, "So he's staying here now."

Umeko jumped up with a cheer, causing Swan to back up against Doggie, worried that the excited deka would hit her accidentally. Jasmine also stood up, dancing with Umeko as the boys stand off to the side, shaking their heads. Doggie stood up, and then helped Swan up. Ban then turned and looked at Doggie, his license just in view. Doggie nodded gently, not wanting to give it away.

"Let's go to the beach." Doggie said, winking at both Swan, then at Ban.

"Okay, everyone follow me!" Ban said, then left the room. The others quickly followed him, with Swan and Doggie taking the rear.

"We're not really going to the beach, are we?" She asks in a low voice.

"What would you tell them in order to get into the training room on their day off?" Doggie asked, as they quickly took a shortcut to the room.

"Good question." Swan said.

Hiding in the darken room, Doggie and Swan waited for the team to show up. They didn't have to wait long before the group entered, Umeko obviously having an upset face on.

"I thought we were going to the beach?" Umeko said.

"One second." Ban said, then went the panels in the room. After pressing a few buttons, the room simulated a beach. Then Dekamaster and Dekaswan appeared. Tetsu looked ready to fight upon seeing them.

"We'll try to make this painless." Doggie said, punching his fist into his palm. Swan nodded. "The scenario this time, me and Swan have just committed a robbery and you are trying to catch us for questioning."

"Sounds easy enough." Ban said as he and the rest of the team activated their suits, "Right?"

"Uh, Ban, sorry to tell you." Tetsu said, walking over, "Boss can block my Super Lightning fist."

"We can take them still." Ban said. Doggie only looks at the team, a smile hidden under his helmet.

"Ban, don't spaz if you lose." Doggie said.

"Heh." Was Dekared's only response.

"This is going to be fun." Doggie said.

...A Solar Eclipse...

The team exits the training room after only an hour of facing both Swan and Doggie, they were soundly beaten. Night was beginning to settle in as they headed to the dekaroom.

"Well, I think I'm going to retreat early to bed." Jasmine said when they were in the Dekaroom.

"Goodnight." Sen said.

"Hey, I have to jet." Ban said, "It was great seeing you guys."

"Have a safe trip." Tetsu said.

Tetsu, Umeko, Sen, and Hoji were still in the dekaroom. Swan went off to work on adjustments to the base and Doggie sat down and began to work upon the report he had to send to Numa. As the evening slowly changed into the night, the team slowly disperses out of the room. Before long, Doggie realizes he is in the room by himself. He continued to work on his report, wanting to get it done before he heads to bed himself.

Having lost track of time, and so focused on his report that it startled him when Swan laid a hand on his arm. He dropped his pen as he felt his whole body tremble.

"Sorry." Swan whispered.

"It's alright." He says. He glances at his computer clock, it was nearly 11 p.m. "I should head to bed, it's getting late."

"I was wondering if I could…um…" Swan started, but she didn't know how to finish it. Doggie looks at her as she fidgets nervously.

_'**Poor girl's wondering if she could spend the night in your room, Tang's spirit's been haunting her.**' _The Guard Dog said tiredly.

_You didn't get him to the gate?_ Doggie wonders in surprise.

_'**The Jerk literally fought me off, lucky I didn't get hurt.**'_ The Guard Dog said. Doggie smiles mentally. _'**But I know a way to get at him again, if you help me out.**'_

Walking over, he grabs Swan's hand and leads her out of the dekaroom. He knew the only way to help Swan was to be with her for one night and get into her dreams. Stopping outside his door long enough to unlock it, the two enter quietly. Removing his uniform, Doggie tosses it onto his bed and walks over to his fridge to get a bottle of water out. Swan found herself walking over to his closet, where his leather jacket was hanging.

Swan has heard Doggie talk about a picture he has never seen, but knew it was taken. Whenever she asked him where it could be, he would always say 'My dad promised he would always keep it with him, so it's probably gone for good.' _Gone as in the fire._ Swan thought as she looked on the inside of the jacket Doggie had. As her fingers traced the inside, one of her nails got caught on something. Finding that odd, since Doggie claimed to be no inside pockets on the jacket, she takes a closer look. A small pocket, just big enough to hide something, reaching into it, she feels a small case. Grabbing it, she pulls it out.

What she held was a small protective case, inside it was a picture of a dark blue dog, and light blue dog and a pup between them. The pup looked just like Doggie, and she knew this was what he always wanted to see. _What a way to round off Christmas._ She thought as she looked over her shoulder. Doggie was sitting on the couch he had, sipping his water. Walking over, careful to keep the picture hidden, she sits down next to him. _I think I'll give it to him tomorrow, though, it's late and I'm tired. _Swan thought, then cuddled next to Doggie.

The Anubinoid looked down at her, it wasn't long before she was sound asleep. He was happy, she needed her rest. After watching her for a few minutes, Doggie himself dozed off. Finding himself in the spiritual realm, he looks around. He spots Swan not to far away being harassed by another spirit. Getting over there, he finds an invisible barrier between him and Swan.

"I have to find her wavelengh." He muttered softly, placing his hand on the barrier, "Stay close, Guard Dog, it you want to get in."

_"**Consider me close**."_ The black and red dog said, then stood in front of Doggie, _"**Just get the barrier open**."_

Focusing, Doggie soon had a small portion of the barrier down, enough for the Guard Dog to slip past. Watching the black dog, he quickly tackles his prey. As soon as the spirit was away from Swan, the rest of the barrier dropped, allowing Doggie to get in. going over to Swan's side, he recognizes the spirit as Tang.

"You cannot get rid of me." Tang said, standing his ground, "Nothing you do can get rid of me."

"That's were you are wrong." Doggie said, "The Devil will be here any moment to take care of you for good."

Tang jumps after Doggie, but is intercepted by a strange being. The newcomer pushes Tang back, and walks forward. The creature had no visible body, only armor that was red and purple, he also had a staff he held on too.

"Enough evading, ruining one's rest only adds to your time." His voice was like a volcano ready to erupt.

"I will never go in until Swan is mine at last." Tang said.

"Corruption, temptation, blind desire…" the creature said, "had you not these, then maybe you and Swan would have gone far." He then turned and looked at Doggie and Swan, who just stood there. "Enough dreaming, rest and recover, leave this to the guards and I."

"Thank you." Doggie said, then he and Swan left the dream world to a dreamless sleep.

Swan woke first when the first rays of the sun entered Doggie's room. She felt rested and ready to take on the day. Upon realizing that Doggie was still sleeping, Swan tried not to move to much as she tries to get the picture of Doggie's family into her free hand, Swan looks at it again. They were a happy bunch, an innocent family. Slipping from Doggie's grip, he mumbles something in his language as he collapses onto the couch. Holding back a laugh, Swan looks around for a piece of paper and a pen. Once she found them, she wrote up a message and placed the picture on top of the paper, then left the room quietly. Going to the dekaroom, she finds the team sitting around. She takes quick note it's almost 10 in the morning.

"Sleep in?" Jasmine asked, looking at Swan.

"Sort of." Swan said, then glanced outside. A rainbow was sitting out there. Lifting her hand up, she looks at the bracelet, where the gems were shining to their fullest color. The team walks over and looks at them.

"They were dull yesterday!" Tetsu said, unable to believe the sight.

"Anubis Gems," Swan said, lowering her arm, "Whenever a rainbow is in the area that the gems are in, they glow."

"That's so cool." Umeko said.

"So when the rainbow vanishes, so will the glow?" Sen asked.

Swan nods. "I don't know when Doggie will be up, though." She says

"That's alright." Hoji said, "He looked like he needed rest as much as you did."

"You look better today." Jasmine noted, "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes, I think so." Swan said, she then sighed softly, "Let's just hope things remain quiet for a while."

...A Solar Eclipse...

Doggie woke up on the couch by noontime. Pushing himself up, he tries to shake the sleepiness out of his body. On the table by the couch were his bottle of water, which was still half full, sat, he spotted a note and some sort of a case. Sitting on the couch, he reads the note.

'I know how badly you wanted to see that picture of your family. You told me that leather jacket was your father's then I remembered that you often said your father would keep that picture on him wherever he went. You've always had the picture, you just couldn't find it.'

Doggie read the note again. It was Swan's handwriting, but she didn't leave her name anywhere that he could see without moving the small case. Slowly, he reaches out for the case and picks it up, underneath the case said 'with love, Swan', and he knew this was important.

Flipping it, he just stared at the picture. Swan had found the one picture he wanted to see when he was a pup. He felt himself quiver slightly, he was happy, yet he wanted to cry. After a few moments he puts on a white shirt and then he grabs the leather jacket and heads up to the Dekaroom.

"Boss!" Everyone said as he entered. He nods to them, then looks at Swan.

"Want to go to the Dino Restaurant?" he asks Swan, and she smiled.

"Sure, they have some good curry." She said. As they started to leave, Doggie turns back to the team.

"Behave yourselves, we'll be back later tonight." He said.

"Boss, when have we let you down?" Hoji asked.

"I'm just saying." Doggie said, then left.

Jasmine smiled. "With this, Case Complete." She said, then the team went about to play some games and work on some work.

* * *

And there ends the story, but another is on it's way, one that will talk more about the tragic fire that took Doggie's parents away. 

Next Story: Arsonist

Our favorite blue dog loses his temper big time when an old face shows up near a crime scene. Will he be able to trust the Gold dog again, or will the memory of the fire burn away any remaining ashes of their former friendship? What plans does the Gold dog have, and what lies in store for the Dekaranger team? Don't give up, Dekaranger! Fight on, Tokosou Sentai Dekaranger!

Keep an Eye out! Will be up within a week to two weeks!


End file.
